Cyber Life
by Fanhouse07
Summary: House fait une rencontre qui va chambouler sa vie. Sci fi     Noooon ne partez paaaaas   Rated T, Smut free
1. Prologue

Yo People, New story for you in here!

Je vous préviens, que c'est spécial, j'ai jamais posté mes craquages ici... Enfin presque...

C'est une fic Sci-fi, House Cuddy Wilson, ect ect

Avec un monde robotisé régit par les trois loi de la robotique (Merci Sweety ^^)

1 Les robots doivent protéger la vie des humains

2Les robots doivent obéir aux humains, sauf si leurs ordres vont à l'encontre de la 1ère loi

3 Les robots doivent protéger leur existence sauf si cela va à l'encontre des deux premières lois.

J'espère que vous allez apprécier, et s'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas la review ^^

House MD appartient à des gens qui y tiennent beaucoup moins que moi.

* * *

><p>Cyber Life<p>

Introduction.

Décembre 3012

House poussa un énième soupir, s'attirant les regards outrés d'autres médecins de l'assistance.

Non sans lui lancer un regard noir, Wilson lui tapa le bras, chuchotant avec force:

- Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect pour le médecin qui t'a permis de garder ta licence.

House arqua un sourcil.

- Le Docteur Cuddy est mort, je suis sûr que ça lui importe peu.

- Pour moi et le reste des gens ici, c'est important siffla Wilson. Et il me semble que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux!

Le rabbin leur adressa un regard glacial qui réussi même à intimider House, puis continua sa tirade sur combien le Docteur Cuddy avait apporté au Princeton Plainsboro et comment son cœur était grand.

Wilson jeta un regard compatissant à Arlène qui sanglotait dans un coin, consolée tant bien que mal par Blythe.

C'était assez étonnant que ces deux femmes aux caractères si différents s'entendaient aussi bien. Peut-être que le fort caractère de Arlène rappelait à Blythe son propre fils...

Quand le Rabbin eu enfin finit (par une éloge des qualités de parent de Cuddy avec sa fille unique), le temple se vida peu à peu, les gens se dirigeaient désormais vers le cimetière pour rendre leur dernier hommage avant de retourner à leur vie de tous les jours.

- House, où tu vas ? Appela Wilson.

- Bosser, j'ai un patient je te rappelle! S'exclama House, s"éloignant rapidement.

Il enfourcha sa moto, et parti en direction de l'hôpital, essayant d'ignorer sa gorge serrée, et le sentiment de culpabilité qui le bouffait de l'intérieur.

Il n'avait pas résolu le cas à temps. Si il l'avait fait, Cuddy serait toujours là à lui courir après pour le forcer à faire ses consultation.

Sa moto ralentit soudainement et se posa brusquement au sol dans un bruit de ferraille.

- Merde, merde, merde...

House descendit, attrapa sa cane, et se passa une main frustrée dans les cheveux.

Finalement, il explosa.

- Combien de fois il va falloir que je t'emmène chez le garagiste espèce de tas de ferraille volant! Cria-t-il, assénant un grand coup de pied dans l'engin.

Pour toute réponse, la moto tomba sur le coté.

House s'essuya rageusement les yeux, et partit en direction d'un arrêt de bus.

Deux mois plus tard.

- Dr House, Mr Vogler voudrait vous voir! Appela l'infirmière Brenda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, il a encore besoin que je lui torche le cul? Interrogea House avec mauvaise humeur.

Brenda lui adressa un regard compatissant.

Personne n'aimait Vogler, même House avait une côte de popularité plus haute que la sienne.

Le Plainsboro avait perdu en prestige, c'était indéniable, Vogler était un administrateur doublé d'un homme d'affaires, alors que le docteur Cuddy était un excellent médecin connu pour son humanité.

L'hôpital le plus prestigieux du pays avait été changé en boite à fric en moins de 2 mois...

House entra sans frapper comme à son habitude, et se planta devant Vogler, un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Que puis-je faire pour son auguste seigneurie? Interrogea House avec une fausse révérence.

- Commencez donc par vous asseoir Docteur House.

- Nan, perte de temps, venez en au fait.

- Très bien. Vous êtes viré. Annonça Vogler de but en blanc.

House fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Parce que... J'ai refusé de prendre un siège?

- Non... Ça ça vous regarde, nous avons seulement trouvé mieux que vous pour diriger le services des diagnostiques, il est... Plus efficace, moins coûteux, et surtout, plus obéissant...

Vogler sourit en voyant la réalisation s'installer sur les traits de House.

- Vous... Vous m'avait remplacé par un ROBOT ? S'étrangla-t-il.

- Comme je le disais, un excellent investissement.

- Personne n'est aussi doué que moi, le programmateur de ce robot n'a certainement pas pu le rendre plus efficace! Rétorqua House avec fureur.

- C'est là que vous vous trompez, Gregory, nous avons nourrit ce robot avec tous les dossiers de vos patients, toutes les informations nécessaires du monde médical actuel, et surtout avec le magnifique livre que vous nous avez fait le plaisir d'écrire sur la méthode diagnostique.

- Vous êtes pas sensé me prévenir à l'avance pour ce genre de chose ? Et qui vous a permis d'accéder à mes dossiers?

- Je suis votre ancien patron, Gregory, j'avais parfaitement le droit de le faire...

House fit volte face, le poing crispé sur sa cane.

- Dites moi, Gregory...

House s'arrêta devant la porte.

- D'après vous, est-ce que ce robot aurait pu sauver Cuddy ?

House eu l'impression d'avoir été frappé dans l'estomac.

Il avait travaillé des jours non-stop pour sauver Cuddy, mais avait découvert le diagnostique trop tard. Son équipe et Wilson l'avait regardé se transformer en cadavre ambulant tout au long du cas alors qu'il se privait de repas et de sommeil pour trouver la réponse.

Le robot aurait été plus efficace, il ne serait pas tombé de fatigue, lui.

- Non. Mentit le diagnosticien.

Il partit rassembler ses affaires, sous le regard amusé du doyen.

House sortit du bar, titubant.

Le barman lui avait pris les clés de sa voiture, lui interdisant toute conduite.

Heureusement pour lui, son appartement se trouvait seulement à un pâté de maisons. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer ne pas se faire mettre en cellule de dégrisement par les flics.

A mi-chemin, son estomac fit un bond, et il se traîna aussi rapidement que sa jambe le permettait vers une poubelle.

Il poussa un soupir essayant de cracher la bile qui restait dans sa bouche. Il n'était jamais tombé aussi bas. Jusqu'ici son talent lui avait permis de ne pas se faire remplacer par ces tas de ferrailles, Cuddy s'était battu corps et âme auprès du conseil d'administration pour que l'hôpital garde "le meilleur médecin de la planète".

Maintenant House ne pouvais plus supprimer le sentiment que c'était ça qui avait coûté la vie à son ancien boss.

Il se redressa, frustré. Il réagissait exactement comme Vogler le voulait. Non seulement il l'avait viré, mais en plus il cherchait à le détruire.

House donna un coup de poing dans la poubelle, cédant une fois de plus à sa colère.

Il commença ensuite à rire de manière hystérique. Même les machines devaient avoir plus d'humanité que Vogler.

Son rire s'arrêta net lorsqu'une vision d'horreur s'imposa à ses yeux.

Un bras nu émergeait d'entre les poubelles.

Il se précipita et écarta les sacs, pour découvrir une femme totalement nue.

Il posa deux doigts là ou devrait se trouver sa carotide, mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'il s'agissait d'un robot.

House fronça les sourcils. Ce robot ressemblait en tout point à un être humain, ce qui était plutôt rare. Les robots humanoïdes n'étaient utilisés que chez la police, les hôpitaux et les agences de prostitution (ce qu'il trouvait aberrant, il préférait largement une vrai femme).

Il recula, hésitant. Visiblement le robot allait être envoyé à la casse, et pourtant il ne semblait pas abîmé...

Ça ne ferait de mal à personne s'il le récupérait. Et au moins il aurait une distraction autre que d'aller se saouler la gueule chaque soir.

Ayant pris sa décision, il souleva le robot (qui était étonnamment léger) et héla un taxi .


	2. Humaine

Youhou! Merci pour les reviews Coolmhouse et Coco ^^

CoolMHouse, Merci beaucoup d'avoir re-reviewer, et oui tu es ma première review XD (c'est pas si grave le courrier des lecteurs n'en n'est que plus court, et l'espace entre les suites que plus long) Je suis contente d'avoir suscité (j'adore ce mot) ton intérêt ^^

Pour répondre à tes questions diverses et variées ^^

Q "on se demande bien pourquoi il y a des robots dans cette planéte de dingue"

R "Parce que c'est pratique"

Q" Wouah .. 3012 ?"

R Ouais... La fin du monde n'est toujours pas passée.

Q "House est encore en vie ?"

R Non, en réalité il s'agit d"un hologramme XD (j'ai décalé toutes les dates importantes d'un millénaire il est né en 2959 donc... ^^)

Q"Mon dieu on se demande bien ce que c'est ce truc dans la poubelle !"

R Hmmmmmmmh Un caribou ! (A tous ceux qui n'ont pas vécu ce délire... sachez que dans certains cerveaux malades, caribou est synonyme de Huddy sex XD)

Coco, Waw, je crois qu'il s'agit de la review la plus longue que tu m'ais jamais envoyée ^^ Et même si j'ai beaucoup l'impression de me répéter, je suis vraiment heureuse que cette modeste fic te plaise ^^

J'ai pas tout a fait décidé du sort de Gros Lard encore ... Mais pas d'inquiétudes, il aura ce qu'il mérite ^^ Quand à Cuddy revient à la vie... Pas décidé encore, j'y ai pensé, mais je sais pas ça ferait un peu... Pinocchio.

Encore merci pour ce joli pavé que tu m'a fais. Et tu m'a gaté, fav story author et story alert fav author... Youhou c'est la fête ! XD

Et le courier des lecteurs essssst TERMINE

Si quand même... J'ai pas envie de poser des quotas de reviews pour savoir si je poste la suite ou pas mais si TOUT le monde avait laissé un mot, j'aurais eu 85 reviews... J'en ai eu 2.

Yep. C'est décourageant, (les autres fanfictionneurs me contrediront pas là dessus) sachez que la seule raison pour laquelle je poste cette fic ici est parce que une personne que je citerai pas m'a demandé de le faire... Elle fait partie des deux personnes à avoir laissé une review. Maintenant si vous avez une critique à me faire, positive ou négative, ou si vous voulez tout simplement me dire que vous appréciez m'a fic, ou qu'au contraire elle est à chier... Vous avez le droit. (si vous me trouvez énervée, c'est que je le suis, j'en ai vraiment marre de devoir me mettre à genoux pour avoir 1 review)

La suite: Read Enjoy Review (RER ^^)

* * *

><p>Chapitre I<p>

"_Pour mettre en marche votre robot,appuyez sur le bouton de démarrage." _

House jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme installée sur son canapé. Ou plutôt _l'androïde _installé sur son canapé se corrigea-t-il.

House toucha la case "commenter" et dit:

- Note : "Merci de votre conseil: si j'ai besoin de rien je vous appelle" Pseudo, "Steve MCQueen". Envoie.

Pendant que l'ordinateur exécutait ses ordres, il alla s'asseoir aux pieds de l'androïde pour mieux la détailler.

Elle était belle. Pour ne pas dire carrément canon.

Des boucles ébènes encadraient son visage long, son corps était parfaitement sculpté. Le type qui l'avait fabriquée avait un sens artistique indéniable.

"Tâche accomplie." Annonça son ordinateur.

House roula des yeux. Il avait l'ordinateur le plus lent de la planète.

- Okay fais moi une recherche sur les androïdes, et si possible trouve moi une notice d'utilisation. Et vire les sites pornos ce coup ci.

"Recherche terminé"

Déjà? House tourna vivement la tête vers l'hologramme projeté sur sa table basse.

_"Aucun résultat." _

- Génial... Grommela-t-il. Éteins toi puisque tu sers à rien.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux du robots. Ils avaient la même texture que des vrais... Est-ce qu'il était tombé sur un prototype?

Il fronça les sourcils, notant une protubérance à la base de la nuque du robot.

House lui fit doucement pivoter la tête.

"Et ben voilà!"

Il appuya sur le bouton.

Aussitôt des yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens.

- Début du scan. Annonça l'androïde d'un magnifique alto.

Un rayon lumineux sortit de ses yeux et passa sur le visage de House.

- Identification: Gregory House.

- Euuh... On se connaît?

- Sécurité: désactivée.

- Okaaaay. Donc selon toi, je suis digne de confiance.

- Vous êtes sur la liste des gens de confiance de mon programmateur.

- Donc, il me connaît... C'est qui?

- Il s'agit du Docteur Cuddy.

- Que... Quoi! Cuddy? Comme Nathan Cuddy, l'ancien doyen du PPTH?

- Oui.

- Mais... Pourquoi t'avoir crée! S'exclama House abasourdi.

Il scruta plus attentivement le visage du robot.

- Tu... lui ressembles! Il s'est quand même pas inventé une soeur!

- Non... Une fille.

- ... Développe.

- Après sa grossesse extra-utérine, Arlène est devenue stérile, et le bébé n'était pas viable. Il a récupéré des gènes du fœtus et à l'aide d'un programme ultra-sophistiqué, a déterminé à quoi aurait ressemblé sa fille à l'âge adulte. Il m'a conçue à partir de ce modèle.

- Je ne savais pas que les Cuddy avaient perdu un enfant... Marmonna House. Dans ce cas, comment t'es tu retrouvée dans cette poubelle?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne contiendrais pas des infos par hasard, personne n'a pu retrouver le testament de Cuddy...

Le robot secoua la tête.

- Et... A part ça, t'as un nom ?

- Je m'appelle Lisa.

- House! Ouvre la porte! Appela une voix dehors.

-Zut. Grogna House.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Lisa.

- T'as pas un système de reconnaissance vocal? C'est le docteur Wilson.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. 15 appels manqués.

Il ouvrit la porte sur un Wilson catastrophé.

- Je... J'ai appris... Balbutia Wilson.

- Tu fait parti du conseil d'administration et tu n'étais pas au courant? Demanda House, légèrement accusateur.

- J-je te jure que non! S'exclama Wilson. Je pense que tu dois pouvoir faire appel, normalement il doit avoir l'accord de _**tous**_ les membres du conseil pour te renvoyer.

- Il m'a déjà trouvé un remplaçant, et j'ai déménagé mes affaires, c'est un peu tard pour ça...

- M-mais... Tu n'as pas abandonné quand même?

- Faut admettre que sans Cuddy, je risquais pas de rester longtemps dans cet hosto... Répondit House amèrement.

- Tu es devenu bizarre depuis qu'il est mort!

- J'ai seulement perdu mon ancien copain de golf Wilson, me fais pas chier.

- Tu te punis. Tu dois... OH!

House suivit le regard de Wilson.

Lisa les regardait, assise sur le canapé, seulement vêtue d'une chemise que House lui avait passé.

- D-Désolé, j-je voulais pas...

House roula des yeux.

- On ne faisait rien, c'est pas mon type de femme.

Wilson la détailla.

- Tu te fous de moi, c'est précisément le style de femme que tu aimes.

- C'est un robot.

Les sourcils de Wilson se touchèrent presque.

- Aucun robot ne fait aussi naturel.

- Et bien, celui là si.

- Tu l'a eue où? Pourquoi elle est à moitié à poil?

- Je l'ai trouvée, elle avait pas de vêtement, j'ai essayé de lui passer ceux qui me restaient de Stacy, mais ça n'allait pas...

Lisa s'avança vers Wilson, et tendit la main.

- Lisa Cuddy, ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Cu...ddy.

Il se tourna vers House, furieux.

- Tu t'es quand même pas trouvé un substitut!

- Abruti, Cuddy était un homme! Et c'est lui qui l'a conçue, et baptisée comme ça. Serre lui la main, espèce de goujat! Termina-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.

- Hmh. Enchanté. Dit simplement Wilson, prenant la main qu'elle tendait, et s'efforçant de ne pas regarder ses fines jambes.

Il écarquilla encore plus les yeux.

- Waw, elle a la peau douce.

Cuddy arqua un sourcil.

- Euuuh, enfin... Je veux dire...

- Vous pouvez vous adresser directement à moi, vous savez.

- Oui, enfin Wilson! Se moqua le diagnosticien.

- La ferme House.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent éberlués.

- Dis... Dites moi, pourquoi avez vous été conçue exactement? Interrogea Wilson.

- Mon père voulait juste alléger sa peine.

- Votre... Donc il vous a programmée pour... que vous soyez humaine?

- C'était son but...

- Alors quoi, je t'inscris à l'université? Demanda House.

- Il m'a transmit son savoir.

- Tu es endocrinologue.

- C'est ça.

- Et... Et Arlène? Et Julia? Intervint Wilson.

- Il n'a jamais osé leur dire.

- Mais il t'a quand même donné des fonctions de robot, tu m'as scanné tout à l'heure!

- Il a installé un système de sécurité pour éviter que n'importe qui puisse me mettre en route. Wilson et vous faites partie de sa liste de gens de confiance.

- Il était cinglé... Marmonna House. Un génie cinglé. Comment il a pu _me _mettre sur cette liste ?

- Vous êtes un con égocentrique et misanthrope, mais vous ne feriez pas de mal à une femme, et vous m'aiderez.

- Uh?

Cuddy sourit.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.


	3. Cyber Sexy

Hello people! La suite est là pour vous ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews c'est mon pain et mon eau ^^

**Sweety**: J'y ai pensé aussi (sans compter que j'ai lu la quasi totalité des Full Metal Alchemist dernièrement). Mais bon, je me suis aussi dit que prothèse ultra perfectionnée ou pas, perdre sa jambe est un truc que House ne pourrait pas accepter, après tout, même dans la série qu'on connait, ça lui faciliterait surement la vie de se débarrasser de son poids mort et de prendre une prothèse... Mais il est trop têtu et déteste trop le changement pour le faire...

Bref tout ça pour dire que : tu as raison... mais non ^^

**Ams**: J'espère te surprendre plus (Muhahahaha rire diabolique). Merci beaucoup pour la review ^^

**Coco**: Tu t'y perds dans tes pavés hein ? ^^

Sweety dit moi si je me trompe, mais je crois que Jingle Bells a été écrit après "l'invention du Caribou" beeen d'où la vanne...

En tout cas si je te fais voyager dans le temps j'suis trop fière (appelez moi The Doctor XD)

Et moi aussi j'aime mes personnages ^_^

**gwenn63**: héhé "déjanté" j'aime aussi ce mot (comme suscité) ^^ Merci.

**SpidEMcD**: Wow, thanks, I think it's the first time someone reviewed my disclaimer XD And it's the first time I get a review in English on my french fanfic ^^ Thanks again.*

Courrier des lecteurs termined, la suite ! :D

* * *

><p>Chapitre II<p>

- Pffff.

House laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant. Nathan ne l'avait pas loupée! Elle faisait son shopping comme une femme : en mettant des plombes.

Enfin, c'était aussi dans son intérêt à lui, il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir cette fille - "ce _robot_" pensa t-il avec force - se balader avec ses chemises sur le dos.

Ça l'excitait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Merde.

Il était sûr que Cuddy père l'avait fait exprès.

D'un autre côté, est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce que ce soit House qui l'allume? Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence qu'il l'ait trouvée à moins d'un pâté de maisons de chez lui...

Quelqu'un tapa à sa portière, il tourna vivement la tête, pour voir le sourire de Lisa, il la laissa entrer.

- Les femmes! Balança t-il d'une voix sonore.

- Épargnez moi vos discours sexistes, tenez, je vous rends ça j'en ai plus besoin.

Elle lui fourra une chemise bleue pas repassée et un pantalon de jogging entre les mains.

House les balança sur la banquette arrière et se tourna vers elle.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Elle portait un chemisier rouge mettant parfaitement en valeur sa poitrine, et une jupe serrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses pieds : talons aiguilles.

- Tu... Tu vas quelques part ? Interrogea House,ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ses seins.

- Non, je trouvais juste que ça allait bien.

- On a pas été présenté, comment elles s'appellent ?

- Qui?

Elle remarqua ce que fixait House.

- Est-ce que les gens donnent des noms à leur poitrine? Interrogea t-elle pas vraiment sûre.

- Non, juste moi à la tienne. Elles seront baptisées Patty et Selma. De vrais jumelles, c'est pas courant...

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me draguer ?

House se mit brusquement face au volant.

- Jamais de la vie.

_"Un robot, **un robot!**"_

- Il y a autre chose que je devrais faire? Interrogea Cuddy.

- Te trouver un logement durable? Tu vas pas dormir sur mon canapé jusqu'à la fin de MES jours!

- Et vous paierez mon loyer?

- En fait tu comprends les choses de la vie quand tu veux toi...

- Je ne suis pas vraiment finie. Mon père n'a pas eu assez de temps.

- Et en plus il faut que je t'éduque ? s'écria House incrédule.

- Vous lui devez bien ça, non?

House poussa un grognement à peine audible, et la voiture fila en direction du 221b

- Explique moi comment il a pu faire de toi un médecin sans te dire si c'est approprié ou non de donner des surnoms à tes parties intimes. Bougonna House.

- Il a commencé par l'essentiel, d'abord l'aspect physique, ensuite la personnalité, et le reste...

- Le savoir vivre, c'est pas dans la catégorie "essentiel" peut-être.

- Vous vivez bien sans, vous.

Touché.

- Résultat, j'ai été remplacé par un robot, j'me retrouve au chômage. Tu veux pas faire comme moi.

- Je suis un robot, je pourrais remplacer quelqu'un comme vous. Répondit Lisa en tirant la langue.

House ouvrit la bouche. Puis déglutit.

- Ça te dit de remplacer un gros noir à la tête du PPTH ?

- Vogler? Comment vous voulez vous y prendre?

- Si ça se trouve, c'était ça la dernière volonté de ton père: que tu le remplaces.

- Mais on n'a aucun document numérique ou écrit pour le prouver.

La voiture se gara devant l'immeuble.

- Laisse moi y réfléchir. Dit simplement House en sortant.

- Il t'a installé un estomac artificiel, ou tu vas me regarder manger ?

- La deuxième...

House commanda la nourriture sur internet, tandis que Lisa partait ranger ses affaires dans la penderie.

Trouvant que ses mouvements étaient limitée avec les vêtements qu'elle portait, elle se changea rapidement dans un pantalon de gym et un débardeur.

Elle se fit une queue de cheval et retourna dans le salon, ou elle trouva House, la tête dans les mains.

- Ça va?

- Vogler est une aberration à lui tout seul. Répondit House grimaçant. Ça fait pas 2 jours qu'il m'a viré, il prétend que le taux de mortalité de l'hôpital a baissé de 20%.

- Vous vous faites du mal pour rien.

- Je veux voir comment fonctionne la machine, je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre à quel point c'est vexant pour moi...

Cuddy fit une pause, y réfléchissant un moment.

- Non, c'est vrai.

House goba une pilule, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte au livreur qui venait de sonner.

- Il a peut-être fermé le service de soins palliatifs. Proposa Cuddy tandis qu'il dînait. C'est sûr que là, y aurais moins de morts...

- Même lui n'est pas achez bête pour faire cha. Répondit House la bouche pleine. Le serviche *glups* de soins palliatifs reste une source d'argent, étant donné que seuls les gens friqués en bénéficient. Nan, il ment c'est évident.

- Mais il n'y a pas des enquêtes pour savoir ce genre de chose?

- Il donne des pots de vins. J'en ai moi même déjà reçu lorsqu'il voulait que je fasse la promotion des médicaments vendus par sa compagnie... Le médicament en question ne valait rien au passage...

- Et ensuite?

House lui adressa un sourire qui en disait long.

- Pour commencer, j'ai démoli publiquement le médoc, et sa compagnie, ensuite j'ai du virer un de mes employés, puis ton père a arrangé le coup, pour que Gros-lard nous foute la paix, et que je puisse reprendre mon employé.

- Y a qu'avec vous que ça peut arriver des trucs pareils.

- Évidement. Quand il a su que ton père était malade, il est revenu à la charge. Continua House plus sombrement. Malgré le fait que c'est un escroc, son projet a plu au conseil d'administration et il a était nommé nouveau doyen du PPTH. Cuddy a dû se retourner dans sa tombe.

- Je devrais succéder à mon père. Marmonna Cuddy, sourcils froncés.

- Je ne doute pas que tu en ai la capacité, mais personne n'acceptera un robot à la tête de l'hôpital.

- Mais si je suis programmée pour?

- Rien que les trois lois de la robotique t'en empêcheraient. Tu dois obéir aux humains, donc tu peux pas être leurs boss, et si tu dois prendre une décision qui pourrait mettre en danger la vie de quelqu'un pour le sauver, tu vas te retrouver bloquée.

Cuddy marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

- Quoi?

- Jobéipaotroaloa.

- HEIN ?

- J'obéis pas au trois lois!

- KEUWAH ? Tu sais ce que je risque si jamais les autorités apprennent ça ? Perpétuité ou la mort au choix!

- Vous êtes pas du genre à respecter les règles de toute façon...

- Ton père ne t'as pas enregistré les trois lois?

- Pourquoi la fabrication de robots artisanaux est interdite d'après vous?

- On est dans le pétrin, me voilà l'un des plus grand criminels de la planète. Pesta House faisant les 100 pas.

- Vous avez pas l'impression de dramatiser la situation?

House s'arrêta pour la regarder.

- Ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir que je suis un robot.

- En plus de désobéissante, il t'a fait machiavélique. Hourra.

- Attention, le... S'écria Cuddy.

House avait posé sa canne sur le carton de nourriture qu'il avait commandé, le faisant glisser et atterrir lourdement sur le côté de sa table basse.

Cuddy se précipita sur lui, posant deux doigts sur son cou.

- J'ai rien, lâche moi. Gronda House.

- Ça saigne, vous devez aller à l'hôpital.

- Pourquoi tu peux pas me faire des points de sutures ? Rétorqua House, touchant doucement la plaie sur son crâne.

- Vous utilisez toujours ce genre de méthodes antiques ?

- ...

- On va à l"hôpital.


	4. Redbull et Jalousie

**Sweety** : Merci pour ton cours d'histoire, j'avais jamais compris d'où ça sortait ce délire ^^ C'est donc TOI la fautive! (pas que j'm'en plaigne ^^)

House-Luke Skywalker... *Essaie d'imaginer HL avec la coiffure de Luke...* eeeewwww

**CoolMHouse**: Mais tu es toute pardonnée très chère ^^

Pour un robot qui a pas l'air d'être un robot... Luke Skywalker avec sa main, où alors va faire un tour du côté de chez _Yoko Tsuno_ (tome 18 _Les Archanges de Vinéa_ ^^) et si tu veux une photo, prends en une de Lisa Edelstein =p

Je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va se passer, avec notre soon to be fausse blonde préférée (aka Cameron.)

Cadeau ! ^^ (Après Doctor, appelez moi Père Noël)

**Croux**: CoolMHouse t'a grillée ^^ Merci donc de m'avoir incité à poster la fic ici (de la part des lecteurs ^^ Nan, sérieux envoyez lui merci par MP XD)

Tu imagines bien la tête de House car HL l'a faite tellement de fois que c'est encré dans ton esprit (en particulier le OH MY GOD ! de la saison 4 ^^) Donc là c'est pas vraiment ma faute ^^

La suite !

* * *

><p>Chapitre III<p>

- Je pensais pas vous revoir ici.

- Taisez vous et faites votre boulot. Grogna House tenant un bout de coton contre sa plaie.

Voyant que Cameron n'était pas du tout à ce qu'elle faisait, et qu'elle jetait continuellement des regards en coin en direction de Lisa, il lui arracha son appareil des mains, et le pointa à l'aveugle vers sa plaie.

- Hey! Arrêtez ça c'est dangereux! S'exclama Cameron.

- De quoi? Ça va pas me cramer la tête!

- Ça accélère le cycle cellulaire, vous allez réduire votre espérance de vie en le pointant sur des cellules saines!

- Si peu, c'est que de la peau!

- Ça accélère aussi le vieillissement!

- Mon corps de rêve peu contrebalancer!

- Allez donnez moi...

- HOUSE!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lisa qui avait les poings sur les hanches, et qui fusillait le diagnosticien du regard.

- Laissez la faire son travail.

- Mais Mmaaaaaaannnn!

- C'est votre mère ? S'écria Cameron.

- Vous êtes toujours à coté de la plaque hein? Répondit House en lui tendant le laser.

Cameron le pointa sur la plaie en grognant.

- Bougez pas ça prendra 3 minutes.

- Je suis aussi médecin malgré les apparences. Bougonna House.

- Cette technologie n'existait pas quand vous avez fait vos études. Le railla Cameron.

- Au moins je sais faire la différence entre un abcès et une tumeur.

- C'était il y'a 2 ans!

- Et je vous ai dit que je vous hanterai toute votre vie avec ça.

Cuddy s'assit au pied du lit.

- Arrêtez de la torturer House. C'est qui?

- Cameron, Lisa, Lisa, Cameron. Une ex employé...

- Enchantée. Dit Cameron faisant une tête qui contrastait avec ses mots.

- Avant que vous ne partiez en crêpage de chignon... C'est ma sœur. Dit House d'un ton très convaincant.

Cuddy et Cameron ouvrirent la bouche.

- Je... Je croyais que vous étiez fils unique?

- J'ai dit ça?

- Lors de notre rendez-vous.

Cuddy haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Vous m'aviez demandé si j'étais fils unique, pas si j'étais apparenté avec une sorcière!

- Vous m'aviez aussi dit que vous auriez bien aimé ne pas l'être...

- Vous m'aviez fait boire!

- Et vous, vous mentez. Elle vous vouvoie.

- On est issu d'une famille noble.

- Elle vous appelle House.

- C'est mon nom.

- Il n y a rien de noble chez vous.

- Si, mon pénis. Je crois que la plaie est refermé, maintenant on peut y aller?

- J'en n'ai pas fini...

House attrapa sa canne et se leva.

- Au revoir, docteur Cameron.

* * *

><p>- Vous avez eu un rendez vous avec elle?<p>

- C'est tout ce que t'as retenu de la conversation? Railla House. Je te signale que je lui ai sortit que tu es ma sœur!

- Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous avez sortit ce mensonge, par contre pourquoi vous êtes sortit avec ELLE! Une employé en plus!

- Elle m'a fait chanter.

- Quelqu'un a réussi à faire chanter le grand Gregory House?

- Elle a besoin de réparer quelque chose, elle s'est trouvé un boiteux, c'était parfait pour elle. J'suis pas le premier, elle s'est mariée à un mourant.

- Votre rendez-vous... S'est fini de manière... intime?

- On peut dire ça...

Cuddy fit un "Oh" avec la bouche.

- Yep, je lui ai gerbé dessus. Ricana House. Tu serais pas un peu jalouse par hasard ?

Cuddy lui tira la langue.

- Comme ça vous auriez bien voulu un frère ou une sœur?

- La version idéalisé que Cameron a de moi voudrait un frère ou une sœur. Je suis pas du genre social, avec qui que ce soit.

- Pourtant vous êtes gentil avec moi.

- Pardon, je vais vite rectifier le... IL EST FOU CE TYPE!

La voiture de House plongea, évitant de justesse la collision avec le hummer qui volait à contre-sens.

- Il est gros, il se croit tout permis... Comme Vogler en fait.

- Est-ce que Vogler vous colle aux basques?

- Quoi?

House ajusta son rétroviseur.

- Cool, encore un que je me suis mis à dos.

- Parce que ça vous arrive souvent ce genre de chose ?

- Non, habituellement, ils m'attaquent en justice, fin de l'histoire.

Cuddy lui jeta un regard atterré.

- Bah fais pas cette tête, ma voiture se glisse de partout et c'est l'heure de pointe, en 5 minutes il nous perd.

En effet, cinq minutes plus tard, le hummer n'était plus en vue, et la voiture de House atterrissait dans son garage.

- Gagné! S'exclama House avec un sourire auto-satisfait. Tu me dois 500 dollars!

- J'ai pas parié 500 dollars?

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

- Vous l'avez aussi mise en danger...

Le regard que lui lança House lui en dit long.

- Enfoiré. Vous vous foutez de moi!

- Tu l'as mérité,tu m'as traité de "gentil".

- Oh, pardon je le ferai plus! S'exclama Cuddy sarcastiquement.

Elle sortit du véhicule et rentra dans l'appartement.

House la suivit, lui laissant un peu d'avance pour admirer la vue.

* * *

><p>- Alors... Vous avez une idée pour devenir doyen à la place du doyen ?<p>

- Le PPTH n'en recherche pas, il faut soit pousser Vogler à démissionner, soit pousser le conseil d'administration à le virer. Ensuite on leur apporte ton CV, tes magnifiques faux papiers et tu te débrouilles pour faire bonne impression.

- Il sera sûrement plus facile de prouver l'incompétence de Vogler...

- Car il est incompétent. Ricana House. J'ai trois ou quatre larbins à mettre sur le coup.

* * *

><p>- Je ne fais pas ça.<p>

- Ça me brise le cœur, Ricky je pensais qu'on était amis!

Foreman croisa les bras.

- Vous êtes plus mon boss, pourquoi je vous obéirais?

- Et vous avez quelqu'un pour remplacer Vogler? Interrogea Chase.

- Bien sûr que j'ai quelqu'un pour remplacer Vogler, pour qui vous me prenez ... Quoi Cameron?

Cameron essuya une petite larme.

- Je savais qu'il y avait du bon en vous! Vous allez sauver l'hôpital de ce méchant homme sans scrupules, vous êtes un justicier!

House recula d'un pas, l'air dégoûté. Puis se tourna vers les deux hommes.

- Okay les garçons , qui a donné du Redbull à Cameron?

- Ben, même si elle exagère, c'est vrai que vous faites pas ça pour votre intérêt personnel, j'me trompe? Demanda Chase enthousiaste.

Foreman roula des yeux.

- Il fait ça pour retrouver sa place, abruti. Bien sûr que c'est pour son intérêt personnel!

- En voilà un qui me comprend.

- Encore une fois pourquoi je ferais ça? Demanda Foreman.

House lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- Parce que, vous n'êtes pas comme moi, vous vous souciez du bien être de cet hôpital n'est-ce pas, docteur Foreman?

Foreman s'était fait avoir, et il le savait. Il s'affaissa dans son siège et croisa les bras.

- On peut ou moins rencontrer votre candidat?

- Ma candidate, le Dr Lisa Cuddy! Fit House en pointant celle ci du doigt.

- Votre sœur! S'étrangla Cameron.

House la regarda partagé entre surprise et consternation.

- Au début je rigolais pour le redbull, mais là je commence à avoir un doute... Bien sûr que non c'est pas ma sœur, idiote!

- Vous avez dit Cuddy?

- Yep.

- Ils sont de la même famille.

- On... Peut dire ça.

- C'est notre prochain boss.

- Vaut mieux.

- C'est une femme.

- Vous êtes noir. D'autres évidences?

- Le conseil d'administration est ultra macho.

- Cuddy est encore plus macho qu'eux.

- Hey! S'écria l'intéressée.

- Sérieux, House, vous voulez d'une femme comme boss?

- J'en ai bien pris une pour potiche, ça sera pas bien différent...

Cameron ouvrit la bouche, outrée.

- De toute manière, on ne pourra pas saboter votre "remplaçant".

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Foreman, vous avez oublié comment crocheter une serrure?

- Vogler le sur-protège. Il a même engagé des gardes.

House haussa un sourcil. Il devait admettre qu'il ne s'y attendait pas à celle là.

- Alors le plan "sabotage du substitut" tombe à l'eau. Sauf si on distrait les gardes, on peut faire ça moi et mon acolyte...

- Si tu parles de moi... Intervint Wilson.

- Tu n'as jamais rêvé de me frapper?

- Qu.. Un certain nombre de fois, mais...

- C'est simple, je te balance un commentaire dégueulasse, tu m'en met une, je réponds et on part en baston!

- Et tu espères que le conseil d'administration te réengage si tu te bats dans leur hôpital?

- J'ai déjà fait pire quand Cuddy était directeur... Et quand ils auront découvert les limites de la robotique, ils seront bien obligé d'admettre que je suis le meilleur!

Cuddy, bougea légèrement, inconfortable.

Wilson posa une main rassurante sur son genou, elle lui donna une tape pour qu'il l'enlève.

- Les limites de la robotique existent surtout pour ta moto. Le railla Wilson. Et ta PSP.

- Noooon, il a une PSP? S'exclama Chase. Il aurait dût faire antiquaire!

Il se ratatina dans sa chaise quand il croisa le regard noir de House.

- Ça ou on demande à Brenda de leur offrir ses faveurs... Proposa House l'air innocent.

-... Ok je t'en mettrais une.

- Je savais que t'étais un type bien.

* * *

><p>Oublié une petite précision : Par rapport à la série, la fic serait 2ème moitié de saison 2 (après le départ de Stacy, avant que House se fasse tirer dessus)<p>

Donc pas de 13,Kutner, Adams, Park ou pire : Taub (j'en fais une overdose de lui)


	5. Le logo maudit

Hello les gens.

Finalement je mets cette fic à jour par rapport au forum où je l'ai initialement postée ^^

Autant dire que les suites vont s'espacer un peu plus. (ben ouais écrire c'est long mine de crayon)

**Sweety:** Cher petit hamster (ou biche cariboutenne c'est comme tu veux) Encore une vision qu'on partage ^^ ,je commence à considérer la question de te demander de nous faire l'honneur à Baba Coco et moi de partager notre cerveau SI y a de la place pour 4 ^^ (là on risque sérieusement la surchauffe)

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et toujours aussi heureuse que ça t'ai plu, en espérant qu'il en soit de même pour tous les lecteurs (c'est français cette phrase ? ^^) Même s'ils sont trop timides pour se manifester...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV<strong>

- Pourquoi je suis là? Gémit Foreman.

- Pour faire boire ton café à un robot tu te rappelles? Siffla Cameron.

- Il est marrant House, comment il veut qu'on crochète une serrure, alors que les gardes seront à peine plus loin?

Le téléphone de Chase vibra.

" Je vous ai entendu le koala, si vous le voulez bien retirez la grille du conduit d'aération à votre gauche. En fait, faites le même si vous ne le voulez pas."

Chase soupira, sachant déjà ce qu'il trouverait dans le conduit d'aération. Il s'exécuta, attrapa la clé magnétique puis la tendit avec un léger sourire à Foreman.

- Retire ça, sale CON!

- Ah, ça commence! Commenta Foreman.

- Wilson n'y va pas un peu fort? s'inquiéta Cameron.

- Au moins c'est réaliste.

Quand les gardes se précipitèrent pour séparer les deux hommes, les trois médecins se jetèrent sur la porte et pénétrèrent ni vu ni connus dans la pièce.

- Grouuuille on a pas beaucoup de temps. Chuchota Cameron.

- La ferme! Grogna Foreman, en sortant une bouteille d'eau de son sac. Je vais noyer les circuits, ça sera rapide et pas trop voyant...

- Cool, fait vite. Siffla Chase.

Foreman observa attentivement le robot à la recherche d'une faille ou son sabotage serait plus efficace.

- Foreman...

- Quoi?

- Ce logo...

- Oui? ... Oh!

- On est mal là?

- Très mal.

* * *

><p>- Gregory quelle surprise!<p>

House et Wilson étaient assis en face du bureau du doyen, les gardes qui les avaient séparé derrière eux.

- Salut Ed!

- Edward !

- Oh plus de formalité entre nous, s'il vous plaît, on n'a plus de rapports hiérarchiques ... Ed!

Vogler se passa une main sur son crâne chauve, l'autre se resserrant imperceptiblement sur le stylo qu'il avait dans la main.

- Vous revenez dans mon hôpital pour vous battre ? Quand à vous James, vous êtes chef de service, vous devriez montrer l'exemple, et vous comporter mieux que ça!

- C'est lui qu'a commencé! S'écrièrent les intéressés à l'unisson.

- Que s'est il passé exactement?

- Eh bien... Par où commencer... Répondit House faisant mine de réfléchir.

- C'est que c'est compliqué. Expliqua Wilson.

- On devrait peut-être commencer depuis le début. Suggéra House.

- Ok. Alors, je suis né dans l'Ohio...

- Je pense pas qu'il veuille ce début là Wilson.

- Mais c'est important, sans ça, il ne comprendra jamais notre histoire!

- Bien comme tu veux, racontes lui ta vie.

- Donc je suis né dans l'Ohio, un beau soir d'hiver 2969.

- Et merde.

- Quoi?

- J'viens de me rendre compte à quel point je suis vieux. Tu te rends compte? Dix ans d'écart!

- Tu te lamenteras plus tard. Donc je suis né...

- AU FAIT! Cria Vogler.

House haussa les sourcils l'air faussement surpris.

- Mais, pardon Ed, il y vient, pas la peine de s'énerver Ed.

- Je ne veux aucun autre fait de ce qui s'est passé autre part qu'aujourd'hui!

- Oula, Ed vous voulez de l'eau? Vous vous embrouillez!

- Bon, je la continue ou pas mon histoire? S'exclama Wilson avec impatience.

- Vas y Wilson. Répondit House en se levant, il partit à la salle de bain du bureau, une bouteille vide à la main. Je vais chercher de quoi s'hydrater à ce pauvre homme.

Vogler fixa Wilson.

- Donc?

- Attendez, je ne veux pas parler si il n'est pas là, je pourrais omettre un détail!

Ils attendirent environ 5 minutes que House revienne.

- Désolé, j'ai été surpris par la grosse commission. Dit celui ci en s'asseyant. Tenez Ed, voilà votre eau. Buvez, c'est important. Et n'oubliez pas vos cinq fruits et...

- Gregory. Le coupa Vogler. Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirai que vous essayez de gagner du temps.

- Pourquoi j'ferai ça? Je n'ai rien à faire ici, et vous êtes beaucoup moins sexy que Paula!

- Paula? Demanda Wilson.

- J'suis son client préféré, répondit House l'air fier.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris? Commenta Wilson affligé. Dès que tu parles d'une fille, il s'agit d'une call girl.

- Lisa et Cameron seraient offusquées d'entendre ça...

Vogler se passa la main sur le visage avec lassitude.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant deux agents de sécurité et Foreman,Chase et Cameron.

- Regardez ce qu'on a trouvé avec le robot diagnosticien!

House ouvrit de grand yeux. D'où ils sortaient ces deux là?

- Enfin ils sont là! Je les attendais depuis si longtemps ! S'écria t-il.

- De quoi vous parlez encore? Demanda Vogler d'une voix tellement douce que c'en était inquiétant.

- De la bande à Picsou... En fait c'est vous Picsou nan?

- C'était bas Gregory, même pour vous.

Vogler souleva son énorme derrière de son siège et contourna le bureau à pas lourds, faisant face à House.

- Vous allez peut-être pouvoir me renseigner sur ce que faisait votre ancienne équipe avec ce robot?

- Je sais pas, c'est vous leur patron! S'ils font partie du service de diagnostiques, ils doivent être avec le chef du service diagnostique, me trompe-je ?

- Étant donné son excellent rendement, et le peu de patients qui on besoin de ses services, il est opérationnel à des heures fixes, en dehors de ces heures, personne excepté les gardes et moi même n'a le droit de l'approcher.

- Vous devez vachement y tenir à votre joujou...

- On va le dire clairement : dois-je appeler la police?

House fit mine de réfléchir.

- Voyons voir... Je suis venu prendre le dîner avec un pote, j'ai insulté son frère, il m'a mit une raclée... Ouais, ils devraient venir arrêter Wilson.

- KEUWAH ? Cria l'intéressé.

- J'en conclus que vous n'avez pas embauché votre ancienne équipe pour saboter mon robot?

- Si l'idée me prenait de faire ça, je le ferai moi même, je ne m'encombrerais pas d'I-DI-OTS !

Les trois larbins baissèrent la tête, fixant leurs chaussures.

- Alors, vous avez sans doute une explication pour leur présence avec le robot?

- Oui, je voulais une photo, pour voir si le remplaçant est plus sexy que moi!

- C'est un robot.

- C'est mon truc les robots, ça m'excite ! S'écria House d'une petite voix aiguë. Demandez donc à Cameron.

- Hey!

- De toute façon, on a rien à faire dans le bureau du proviseur, on a été sage, maintenant, on voudrait aller manger.

Vogler le fixa un instant, semblant réfléchir.

- Très bien.

- Sérieux?

- Achetez vous un truc à emporter à la cafétéria, et je ne veux plus vous voir ici, je donnerai votre photo à la sécurité. Ils vous sortiront par la peau du cul s'il le faut, mais vous n'entrerez plus.

- Charmant...

Il reporta son attention sur ses employés.

- Quant à vous, vous me ferez 6 heures de consultation en plus chacun.

* * *

><p>- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Interrogea Cuddy.<p>

Wilson pointa House du menton.

- Bande d'abrutis ! A quoi ça sert que Wilson et moi on retienne Vogler et ses potes si vous êtes même pas fichus de saboter un robot!

- Je vais prendre ça pour un "ça s'est super mal passé"...

- Ils nous sont tombé dessus! Ça devait être la relève! Se défendit Cameron

- Mais enfin, en trente secondes c'était fait!

- Ben y avait ce logo... Commença Foreman.

- Quel logo ?

- Waterproof...

* * *

><p>Yep, j'ai récidivé dans mes délires ^^'<p>

Je commence à considérer la question de donner des titres à mes chapitres... une grande première, je crois que je vais le faire au moins pour celui là ^^

Ah oui, et je pense que sans Louis De Funès et Gérard Oury j'aurais jamais eu l'idée de House et Wilson gagnant du temps dans le bureau de Vogler ^^

Donc merci "La Grande Vadrouille"

N'oubliez pas une review quand même! ^^ (Parce que maintenant elle va moins bien marcher hein! ^_^ (la fic) )


	6. Mob Rules

****Hello people, voici la suite! Plus courte que la dernière j'en suis désolée, j'aurais voulu continuer mais à minuit et demi avec les yeux qui se ferment tous seuls... Vous m'avez compris ^_^'

Courrier des lecteurs! (J'vous préviens là j'ai vraiment pas les idées claires... Ne vous foutez donc pas de moi si je tape une connerie ^^)

**Sweety: **Merci beaucoup de me reviewer si fidèlement, c'est vraiment super de ta part ^^ Oui ils auraient dû penser à Waterproof = la faille complète de ce chapitre mais bon même les génies peuvent pas penser à tout ^^

**Une Ame Voltige: **Merci beaucoup, que dire de plus ^^ Si mes délire te plaisent j'en suis ravie ^^

**Croux: **Encore un chapitre réussi donc ? Si je réussi à te faire voyager à chacun je vais VRAIMENT vous ordonner de m'appeler Doctor ^^ J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, beaucoup de doutes aussi, mais bon le premier coup avec spontanéité reste sans doute le meilleurs alors il est resté le même (avec relecture quand même ^^) donc tes compliments sont toujours utils, même si c'est la cent trente je sais pas combientième fois ^^

On passe au chapitre (Et a mort House-fr)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V<strong>

**Mob Rules**

- Gros lard se doute de quelque chose.

- Il faut pas dire que vous étiez très subtils...

- Je me demande pourquoi il a laissé filé, il en avait assez pour me faire arrêter!

- S'il n'est pas entièrement honnête il préfère peut-être rester loin des flics.

House sirotait son Bourbon pensivement aux côtés de Cuddy qui lisait un journal médical.

- Ça se tient... Où alors il a un plan diabolique en tête.

- Pour faire quoi? Il a tout ce qu'il veut!

- Bien vu. Mais comme tout tyran il a peur de perdre sa place.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de dramatiser un peu l'histoire?

- A peine. Je suis une menace, mais il ne pense pas que j'agisse seul, donc il me laisse rentrer chez moi pour me suivre et découvrir mon complice...

- Vous avez encore regardé "Les Experts".

- Je ne regarde pas "Les Experts", je compte les incohérences. Depuis le temps que ça existe, ça m'étonne qu'ils arrivent encore à en faire autant.

- Pendant que vous vous amusez avec vos théories, je vais faire des courses.

- A quoi bon faire des courses quand on peut commander sur le net?

- Ça aide à ne pas se transformer en gros lard!

House jeta un regard plein de doutes à son ventre.

- Je prends la voiture. S'exclama Cuddy en claquant la porte.

- T'as ton permis?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

- On va dire que oui...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, House finit son bourbon d'une traite puis ouvrit la porte, tombant nez à nez avec un homme en costard cravate.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, et l'annonce de la fin du monde par les témoins de la java commence vraiment à dater.

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi?

House fronça les sourcils, essayant de remettre le visage du type.

- Vous avez été un de mes patients peut-être? Je suis désolé, j'en ai tellement que je ne me rappelle pas de tout le monde! Expliqua-t-il d'un ton faussement aimable.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe, j'ai une petite discussion à avoir avec vous...

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Pas ici. Venez avec moi.

House jeta un coup d'œil dans son salon.

- Hhhmmm, j'ai le canapé, le bourbon, les capotes... Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir parler ici.

- Je vais le formuler autrement. Vous venez de votre plein gré, ou mes hommes vous traînent dans ma voiture.

Deux gorilles se placèrent derrière le premier homme.

- En effet, ça change la donne...

House attrapa son blouson et l'enfila rapidement.

- Allez... On va parler.

Cinq minutes plus tard il était assis entre les deux gorilles dans une limousine flambant neuve.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous avez une nouvelle colocataire?

- Steve McQueen est un mâle.

- Brune, sans emploi?

- Vous voulez dire "Brun, sans emploi" ? Ça c'est moi...

- Vous foutez pas de moi Docteur House, j'ai remarqué cette femme.

- Yep, je me lance dans la réinsertion sociale. Aider les gens, c'est mon truc.

Le chef lui lança un regard lui montrant clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas.

- Venez en au fait. Pas que votre compagnie me déplaise mais...

- Comment l'avez vous allumé?

- C'est que du tallent, elles sont toutes folles de moi. Mais il y a quelques endroits spéciaux à toucher, je pourrai vous montrer ...

La gifle l'arrêta net.

- J'ai essayé pendant des heures à allumer ce putain de robot, et j'en ai été incapable.

-Vous l'avez donc posé à côté de chez moi dans l'espoir que je le récupère, et que je l'allume pour vous? Vous voulez que je vous cyber-torche le cul aussi? Je suis pas ingénieur informaticien moi!

- J'lui en met une patron?

"Patron" sourit.

- Pas besoin, il va répondre.

- J'ai fait ce que n'importe quel crétin aurait pu faire, j'ai appuyé sur START. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a qui vous intéresse tellement?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Où est ce bouton?

- Dans son endroit spécial!

L'homme roula des yeux.

- Plus important: où est il?

- Elle.

- Un robot.

- Une Femme.

- Okay.. Où est elle?

- J'en sais rien, sûrement à faire des trucs de femme!

- De toute façon elle va rentrer chez vous...

House essaya de rester impassible même s'il commençait sérieusement à avoir peur.

- Sortons de la voiture, voulez vous?

Le diagnosticien se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient posés sur les quais d'un dock désaffecté.

" Là, ça commence vraiment à puer"

Il observa les alentours, le vent salé lui fouettant le visage. Combien de temps avaient ils voyagé?

- Votre bagnole fait pas un peu tâche ici?

- A genoux.

- Désolé, j'ai laissé ma jambe valide chez moi.

- Vous ferez vos mauvaises blagues jusqu'à la fin hein?

- Système d'auto défense. A prendre ou à laisser.

Un flingue contre sa tempe lui fit fermer sa bouche.

- Dernière volonté?

House choisit soigneusement ses mots.

- Lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, il m'avait semblé que vous étiez un type réglo... J'ai sauvé votre frère, ne serait-ce pas le moment de me rendre la pareille et de me foutre la paix?

Le flingue quitta sa tempe.

- Vous vous souvenez enfin de moi?

- J'oublie que les patients que je vois pas. Même si techniquement je les oublie pas puisque je les ai jamais... Bref. Venant d'un mafieux j'aurais attendu d'autres remerciements...

- Vous faite appel à mon code d'honneur? Interrogea le mafieux amusé.

- Ça ou je met des affiches de partout : "Arnello, le frère d'Arnello est une tap...

- Stop.

- Quoi? C'est vrai !

Arnello fit un signe de tête à ses gorilles.

- Montez, on rentre.

- Euhh... Et moi?

- Appelez un taxi. On est quitte House, alors si j'étais vous je surveillerais mes arrières.

- Coool juste un sursis alors?

- Vous avez tout compris.

- Et vous allez me dire pourquoi Lisa vous intéresse? Et comment vous saviez qu'elle aurait un rapport avec moi?

- Vous posez trop de question! Pensez plutôt à sauver votre peau.

La limousine décolla et laissa un diagnosticien atterré et seul au monde sur le dock désert.

* * *

><p>Avouez que j'ai été sympa, je l'ai tiré de là AVANT de mettre TBC<p>

Reviews please =D


	7. Fugue

Désolé pas de courrier des lecteurs, je vous répondrai par MP mais là il est *baille* trop tard pour que j'écrive quoi que ce soit d'intelligent?( et en plus j'ai froid aux pieds... qui s'en fout?)

The suite ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre VI<p>

Fugue.

Le téléphone sonna, Cuddy se rua dessus.

- House! Où êtes vous?

- T'es là, bien. Écoute, faut que tu te casses d'ici immédiatement. Annonça une voix essouflée.

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Trop long à t'expliquer. Prend du fric avec toi, la voiture et vas dans un hôtel, je te rejoindrai là bas grâce au GPS de mon téléphone. Prends un hôtel discret, et ne gare pas la voiture juste à côté. Réserve sous un pseudonyme...

- House qu'est ce qu'il se passe, vous me faites peur! Le coupa t elle.

- Je t'expliquerai là bas, fais ce que je dis, c'est tout! Fais moi confiance. Implora House.

Un bref silence, puis Cuddy répondit:

- Très bien. Mais vos explications ont intérêt à être bonnes.

- Crois moi elles le sont. Fit le diagnosticien les dents serrées, on se voit plus tard.

Il raccrocha et composa le numéro de Wilson.

- Allo? House j'suis avec un patient là...

- Crois moi, tu vas vite l'oublier. Tu te rappelles Arnello?

- Le mafieux qui t'a offert une magnifique Corvette?

- Je préfère "le mafieux que ça fait la deuxième fois qu'il me menace de mort". Cela dit c'est bien lui.

- Et?

- Mafioso-man est intéressé par Lisa!

- Quoi? Pourquoi?

- Aucune idée! J'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher.

- Et... Tu es où?

House regarda autour de lui, sourcils froncés.

- Un vieux dock. Dis à ta patiente que tu la verras une autre fois!

- Okay... T'as vraiment pas intérêt à te foutre de moi.

La tonalité lui répondit.

Wilson leva un regard plein d'excuses à sa patiente.

- Les analyses ont montré un cancer du sein, rien de grave, je vais vous faire une prescription et dans deux semaines ce sera fini. Suivez bien les indications et tout ira bien.

Une fois sa patiente partie il demanda à sa secrétaire de reporter ses rendez vous et se précipita à sa voiture.

- J'ai aucune idée d'où tu es House... grogna t'il en sortant son portable.

Un message de House arriva à ce moment précis.

"Mon GPS indique que je suis à Park Ave pas très loin de Middletown. Si tu voles comme moi, tu devrais le faire en une demi heure..."

Wilson fronça les sourcils. House était un fou du volant.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard il retrouva un House littéralement frigorifié assis au côté d'un SDF assez gentil pour lui offrir une tasse de café bouillant en échange de ses baskets.

- Tu prends ton pied?

- L-l-la ferme. Grogna House.

- Allez viens.

House posa la tasse en métal par terre, et arracha les chaussures des mains du SDF.

- Hey!

- J'ai pas bu votre pisse d'âne, je reprends mes baskets. Et vous feriez mieux de consulter : crever de la méningite à notre époque ça ne se fait plus.

House grimpa dans la voiture et mis le chauffage à fond.

- Bouge toi le fion Wilson!

Wilson adressa un sourire désolé au jeune homme assis par terre et couru jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris tant de temps?

- Le fait que je conduis convenablement? Et encore j'étais au dessus de la limite de vitesse!

- Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans "question de vie ou de mort"? Et qu'est ce que t'attends pour démarrer?

- Que tu mettes ta ceinture.

House le fixa Wilson ahuri, avant de secouer la tête et de boucler sa ceinture.

- Heureusement que t'es pas un héros de film sinon y aurait un suicide collectif des téléspectateurs...

Wilson démarra enfin.

- Je pense que tu dramatises.

- Le flingue que j'ai eu contre la tempe ne dramatisait pas, lui . Ce type cherche Cuddy et c'est sûrement pas pour lui dire "je t'aime"!

Wilson ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

- Si tu veux t'excuser, c'est maintenant.

- J-Je suis désolé, House, je ne savais pas...

- Allez ferme la.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa jusqu'à ce que Wilson atteigne l'appartement de House.

- Reste là. Dit simplement House en sortant du véhicule.

Il boita jusqu'à sa porte et ouvrit la porte.

- Waw...

Le living room était un véritable champ de bataille, tout avait été retourné. House se passa une main dans les cheveux. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prévenir Cuddy.

Il ressortit avec les clés de sa moto et son sac à dos et s'approcha de la voiture de Wilson.

- Alors? demanda celui ci légèrement angoissé.

- Relax, Cuddy est déjà partie. Ça ne les a pas empêchés de mettre tout sans dessus dessous...

- Alors vous allez faire quoi?

House grimaça.

- J'en sais trop rien, la meilleure solution pour le moment c'est de se cacher, mais on va pas pouvoir faire ça indéfiniment...

- Tu devrais prévenir la police non?

- Et finir en prison parce que je détiens un robot pas aux normes? Quand ils vont voir Cuddy tout en sachant qu'il s'agit du robot que Arnello cherche, ils vont se poser des questions, et à juste titre.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne fais absolument pas confiance aux flics...

- Aussi.

House fit volte face et grimpa sur sa moto.

- Tu ferais bien de retourner travailler avant de finir comme moi! S'exclama t'il à l'adresse de Wilson.

- Fais attention surtout!

House roula des yeux.

- Oui Papa.

La voiture de Wilson s'envola vers le PPTH.

House sortit son portable, activa le GPS puis lança une recherche de sa voiture.

- Sharry's... Bon choix, c'est plus réputé pour être un bar qu'un hôtel. Marmonna t'il pour lui même.

Il abaissa la visière de son casque, puis démarra.

* * *

><p>Cuddy se rongeait les sang qu'elle n'avait pas dans la petite chambre.<p>

Elle connaissait House uniquement sous son aspect posé, parfois narquois ou blagueur mais toujours contrôlé...

Là il s'agissait de quelque chose d'autre, il était parvenu difficilement à retenir sa peur, et même au téléphone elle avait réussi à se rendre compte qu'il ne se maîtrisait pas autant que d'habitude.

Ca faisait déjà une heure qu'il avait appelé et plus un signe de vie depuis. De plus elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée par le regard que lui avait lancé le barman avant de lui donner les clés de la chambre... Il était très probable qu'il passe la voir dans sa chambre si House ne se grouillait pas d'arriver.

Comme s'il avait entendu son appel, House entra dans la chambre.

- House! Vous allez bien?

House grimaça.

- On aurait dit que le barman avait envie de me tuer, tu lui as fait quoi?

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Il est jaloux, c'est tout.

House pencha la tête sur le côté, évaluant la chambre.

- Un seul lit, double, mais pas trop... Aurais tu envie de te coller à mon corps d'athlète?

- Que s'est-il passé? Interrogea Cuddy l'air inquisiteur.

- Changement de sujet, j'ai visé jus...

- HOUSE!

Le diagnosticien poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Un mafioso -qui est le frère d'un de mes ex-patients- te trouve à son goût. C'est lui qui t'a mis dans ces poubelles.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu as quelque chose qui l'intéresse, mais il n'arrivait pas à te mettre en marche...

- Mais mon père a tout fait pour que je sois une humaine normale - à part deux où trois détails - je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel!

House grimaça.

- Je crois que si en fait...

- Quoi?

- Tu n'obéis pas aux lois.

Cuddy fit un "oh!" avec sa bouche.

- Yep, si ils te choppent ils vont sûrement te disséquer et essayer de reproduire la même chose sur d'autres robots.

Elle frissonna.

House lui posa la main sur le genoux.

- T'inquiète, on se laissera pas faire. La rassura-t-il en la caressant doucement.

- C'est très gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral, mais... House!

- Quoi?

- Faites remonter votre main un centimètre plus haut et vous dormez par terre.

* * *

><p>Vous vous attendiez tout de même pas à un geste d'affection désintéressé ? niak niak R and Review please!<p> 


	8. Cyborg or not cyborg?

Oui j'avoue, le courrier des lecteurs m'est sortit de la tête ^^

Je vais me rattraper ^^

Sweety; je comprends parfaitement ^^ Déjà c'est bien d'avoir cliqué sur le bouton, même à trois heures du mat =p

Tipitralala, mes pieds sont en surchauffe merci pour eux x) J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre non plus ^^

Coco. J'espère au moins que t'as pu manger du bon fromage chez tes grands parents x) (cantal, fromage, blague de merde)

nan nan j'en ai pas marre de tes pavés, malgré l'impression que tu as, ils sont variés et originaux ^^ Tes chevilles vont bien ? ^^ Les miennes chuis pas sûre, t'es vraiment TRES euuuh comment dire... élogieuse voilà c'est ça ^^ Enjoy la suite de ton feuilleton, polar huddyen de science fiction ^^

CoolMhouse. Nan, c'est impardonnable, vas t'en et ne reviens jamais... Je me suis trompée de film. ^^ Le craquage de slip fait partit de mon monde à moi, mais on va mêler tout ça au drama à l'avenir ^^ Là j'ai fait moitié moitié ^^

.

Chapitre VII

Cyborg or not cyborg?

Cuddy se redressa en sursaut, scrutant la pièce autour d'elle. Une minute passa, puis deux. Le bruit ne revint pas. Elle se rallongea, prête à se remettre en veille, quand elle l'entendit de nouveau.

-Rhgnnh.

Elle se redressa à nouveau, chercha l'origine du bruit, mais ne trouva rien.

-Gaaaah

Elle tourna lentement la tête sur la droite. Son regard tomba sur House, allongé sur le côté, dos à elle.

Ses bras faisaient des mouvements comme... s'il était en train de frotter quelque chose...

Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée.

Non...

Prête à lui en mettre une, et un peu curieuse (elle avait beau avoir l'apparence d'une femme adulte, elle n'en avait jamais vu en vrai), elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du diagnosticien.

- Hey House!

Celui ci tourna la tête.

- Euuh... J'tai réveillée?... T'occupe... je...

Le regard glacial de Cuddy le stoppa net.

- Faites pas l'innocent! Me dites pas que vous êtes en train de... de...

- Me masturber?

- OUI! Avec moi à côté en plus!

House se retourna complètement.

-Pour qui... tu me prends?

Cuddy fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-... J'suis un gentleman... môa.

Elle enleva les couvertures d'un seul coup, les découvrant tous les deux.

-Vous frottiez votre jambe?

- Je.. me grattais les co...

Les deux mains froides de Cuddy sur sa cuisse droite l'interrompirent.

- Une crampe. Ils vous ont brutalisé? Demanda t-elle soudainement, inquiète.

- Nan, ils m'ont offert une glace.

- Ah bon...

-...

Cuddy commença lentement à masser la jambe.

- C'était un sarcasme tu sais? Dit House plein de doutes.

Dix ongles menacèrent de se planter dans sa chair.

- Vous me prenez pour une idiote?

House serra les dents et ne dit plus rien, essayant de se concentrer sur le réconfort que lui prodiguaient les mains de Cuddy.

Lorsque les muscles se relaxèrent enfin, Cuddy arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à House qui s'était endormi.

Elle remonta les couvertures et ferma les yeux.

.

House fût réveillé par la lumière du jour. Sa main tata l'autre côté du lit désormais vide.

- C'est pas trop tôt.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les mettant encore plus en désordre.

- Tu mets combien de temps à recharger tes batteries toi?

- C'est pas très important, je peux aussi fonctionner à l'énergie solaire. Autrement j'ai une autonomie d'à peu près six heures.

- Je fonctionne pas à l'énergie solaire moi... grogna House à moitié endormit.

Il attrapa le téléphone de service, et demanda si le boiteux pouvait bénéficier exceptionnellement d'un petit-déj au lit, ou s'il fallait qu'il se déplace.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était assis contre les oreillers, un plateau orné de deux tasses de café et deux assiettes de trois pancakes.

- Ça te dérange si je prends ta part?

- Allez-y, je vais prendre une douche. Répondit Lisa en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

House fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi? Mais tu...

-L'eau chaude me fera du bien.

Elle se retourna, moqueuse.

- Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis waterproof.

House manqua de s'étouffer alors que la porte claquait.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce mot.

.

House en était à son dernier pancake quand Cuddy sortit de la douche, habillée.

- C'est quoi le programme? Demanda Cuddy.

House s'arrêta, fourchette à mi chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

- Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, on a les mains liées là.

- Je sais mais... On va devenir dingues à rester enfermés.

- Dingues c'est mieux que morts...

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si fragiles...

House avala de travers, se plia en deux, et se frappa le torse en toussant.

- Exactement ce que je viens de dire.

- Par-kof-don?

- Votre existence ne tient qu'à un bout de pancake avalé de travers.

House la fixa, incrédule et vexé.

- Tu es au courant qu'il suffit d'appuyer sur un boutant pour que tu la fermes?

Cuddy haussa un sourcil.

- C'est moi qu'il veut, pourquoi il s'en prend à vous?

House fit descendre le reste du pancake avec son café.

- C'est simple, dans son esprit tu es l'objet, et moi le possesseur de l'objet, c'est donc à moi qu'il faut s'adresser.

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, offusquée par cette manière de penser.

- C'est pour ça que je pense que ton père voulais que tu lui succède, pour que tu casses ce statut d'objet qui vas te coller à la peau toute ta vie.

- C'est réconfortant.

- C'est la vérité. Si tu veux être autre chose qu'un tas de ferraille obéissant, il faudra que tu t'imposes.

- Merci, j'ai déjà une bande de fous qui veulent me démonter.

- Voilà, pourquoi, on n'a pas de plans pour aujourd'hui, et pourquoi on ne peut pas sortir.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, réalisant que House avait mené la conversation de manière à démontrer son point.

House se leva avec difficulté, tenant sa jambe d'une main, sa canne de l'autre.

- Elle fait plus mal que d'habitude? Demanda Cuddy inquiète.

House lui jeta un regard agacé.

- C'est ma _fragilité _qui refait surface. Gronda-t-il sarcastiquement. Tu m'excuse, faut que j'aille pisser.

House lui passa devant, et s'enferma aux toilettes en ruminant.

- Pourquoi vous gardez ce boulet? Interrogea Cuddy à travers la porte.

- N'exagérons rien, je sais qu'il est de taille, mais de là à le traiter de boulet... Répondit House,les dents serrées.

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Je suis pas experte en prothèses, mais...

House tira la chasse.

- Je suis pas un quartier de viande à découper.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils.

- Et si la viande est pourrie?

House sortit des toilettes.

- Je sais qu'elle est moche, mais pas à ce point. Une jambe mécanique c'est encore plus moche.

- Et une jambe qui fait mal?

- Y a des médocs pour ça.

- Et quand vous aurez plus de foie, vous en refuserez un artificiel?

- Je peux vivre avec une jambe à moitié foutue, c'est pas le cas avec un foie complètement foutu.

Il avala une Vicodine, de plus en plus agacé.

- Si on doit rester ici toute la journée, tu vas continuer tes questions?

Cuddy secoua la tête.

- Je ne vous comprends pas.

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que c'est la douleur?

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir.

House se passa une main sur le visage.

- On va bouger ce soir, ce lit est trop dur, et en plus, j'ai dormis sur mon côté droit.

Cuddy sauta sur l'occasion d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

- Et le barman vous déteste.

- Et il veut voir dans ta culotte. Je pense que c'est suffisant comme raison.

.

.

.

Je ne sais pas WTF avec fanfiction , on ne peut plus tirer de trait...

Mais le système de reviews marche toujours ^^


	9. Genius

Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

Afin de protéger le monde de la dévastation, afin de garder le Huddy en tant que notre nation...

Comment ça personne ne connait pokémon ?

Bref... la suite sans plus de délai ^^ Vraiment désolée pour l'attente mais je suis sûre que cela n'empêchera pas une petite review ? ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre VIII<p>

Genius

- Vous pouvez regarder devant vous? Demanda Cuddy loin d'être rassurée.

Le regard de House se reporta devant lui, où une circulation trop dense pour que sa moto s'y faufile les empêchaient d'avancer.

- Je surveille nos arrière.

- Une limousine ne pourra pas passer ici.

House se fit craquer la nuque.

- Je doute qu'ils sortent la limousine pour nous chercher. Trop voyant.

- Oui, autant sortir avec une moto orange et noire pétante... Répliqua Cuddy sarcastiquement.

- On fait avec les moyens du bord ok ? Bougonna House. J'avais pas prévu de devenir la cible de ce fou furieux.

- Pas besoin de se fâcher... Vous savez où on va ?

House grimaça.

- Pas vraiment... J'essaie de trouver un endroit pas trop classy sans qu'il soit trash non plus... Ça t'étonnera peut-être mais je fréquente pas vraiment les hôtels à Princeton.

La file de véhicules avança enfin de quelques mètres. House poussa un profond soupir.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été changé en escargot asthmatique...

Cuddy jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel dégagé.

- On pourrait pas simplement prendre un peu plus de hauteur?

House serra les dents.

- J'aimerais bien mais ni ma moto, ni ma jambe ne vont supporter le changement de pression et de température.

Dix minutes se passèrent sans que la file de véhicules n'avance.

- Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais bien aller... Marmonna Cuddy presque timidement.

House qui faisait semblant de dormir, tourna vivement la tête vers elle.

- Dis moi que c'est pas tout droit!

- C'est pas tout droit.

House leva un poing victorieux.

- Yes! Demi-tour toute !

House vira à gauche, provoquant des klaxons indignés, fit demi tour, et ils filèrent sur une route beaucoup plus fluide.

- Où on va chef ?

- 17 bis rue St Ewing.

House fronça les sourcils. C'était l'adresse des Cuddy...

- Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de rencontrer ta "mère"?

Cuddy laissa échapper un soupir.

- Même si je le voulais, je pense pas avoir le cran de le faire. Confessa-t-elle.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas. Commenta House.

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de la brune.

- "Bonjour Arlène, tu te rappelles cette petite fille que vous avez perdu ton mari et toi il y a environ 40 ans ? Et bien c'est moi en version cybernétique, crée par les bon soins de ton mari. Je peux t'appeler Maman ?"

- Ça sonne pas mal. Déclara House avec un sourire en coin. Je suis sûr que ça aura de l'impact.

- Un peu trop si vous voulez mon avis...

Le diagnosticien redevint sérieux.

- Sans blague... Tu veux faire quoi là bas ?

- Aller au labo de mon père.

- Là où il t'a crée ?

Cuddy hocha la tête, puis se souvenant qu'il ne la voyait pas, marmonna un petit "oui".

Ils avancèrent sur une centaine de mètres avant que House pousse une exclamation très distinguée.

- KEUWAH ? Tu veux dire que ton père t'a fabriquée dans son garage, et Arlène s'en est jamais rendue compte !

- Dans sa cave. corrigea Cuddy, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire amusé. Il a prit ses précautions, vous verrez.

- Je suis curieux de voir ça...

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Cuddy. House fit un bref arrêt pour constater que Arlène était là, puis repartit dans l'autre sens afin de se garer plus loin.

- Maintenant, comment on entre? Elle me porte moyennement dans son cœur, tu sais...

- De toute façon la seule entrée de la cave est à l'extérieur. Venez.

Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement à l'arrière de la maison, puis Cuddy ouvrit un petit boîtier fixé sur le mur à côté de la porte de métal.

- Le seul moyen d'entrer, c'est par reconnaissance rétinienne. Seuls mon père et moi pouvons ouvrir cette porte.

- Autrement dit, tu es la seule... Et Arlène n'a pas essayer de la forcer?

- Non. Pour elle cette pièce ne contient que des archives du PPTH sans aucun intérêt.

Cuddy se plaça devant le boîtier et se pencha en avant, fixant la petite lentille qui émit un rayon rouge.

- Je soupçonne ton père d'avoir été un peu pervers sur les bords...

Cuddy arqua un sourcil.

- Tu as l'intention d'élaborer? Demanda t elle en se redressant.

- Superbe en forme de cœur. La description parfaite pour ton majestueux fessier.

Cuddy roula des yeux.

- Mes gènes ont décidé pour lui.

- Je me demande de qui ça peut venir alors... Ni ses fesses ni celles de Arlène ne sont aussi agréable à regarder... Quand a Julia, elle est aussi plate que Wilson.

Cuddy entra dans la cave, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre.

House suivit, puis s'adossa à la porte, bouche bée.

- Putain... La Batcave !

Cuddy hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin

- Ça pourrait bien l'être.

House se plaça au centre de la pièce, fixant, mémorisant et analysant tous les objets d'une technologie ultra avancée qui l'entourait.

On aurait dit un gamin dans un magasin de jouets.

- Et il a gardé tout ça pour lui! C'est...

Cuddy appuya sur un bouton faisant disparaître la table chirurgicale au centre de la pièce.

- Est-ce que tu viens juste de désintégrer cette table?

- Nope.

House marcha vers l'espace désormais vide.

- Pas miniaturisé, elle est nul paaaAAAAAH

- Invisible. Dit simplement Cuddy en l'attrapant par le col pour l'empêcher de se casser la gueule.

House se redressa, massant sa jambe.

- Si mon père savait... T'imagine pas depuis combien de temps ils essaient de rendre invisible les choses à l'armée...

Cuddy fronça les sourcils avec dégoût.

- Justement, c'est pour ça que tout ce qui est ici reste ici. De toute façon ce n'est pas encore au point. Seul ce qui est entre les quatre poteaux métallique disparaît. Expliqua-t-elle en désignant les poteaux placé aux quatre coins de la table. La superficie est limitée, et il n'a pas réussi à faire une version portable.

House se pencha pour observer l'installation de plus prêt.

- C'est ... absolument brillant. Marmonna t-il. Les poteaux émettent un champ par des pôles positifs et négatifs comme des aimants, le champ empêche les rayons lumineux d'arriver jusqu'à un œil extérieur et donc il ne peut pas capter l'image de l'objet en question... Vu que le cerveau est un organes intelligent, il va combler le vide crée avec le décor général de la pièce -le sol et les murs- l'illusion est parfaite. Ton père est un putain de génie!

Il se retourna. Cuddy était en train de pianoter sur un ordinateur.

- Dis le tout de suite si je t'ennuie.

- C'est pas là...

- De quoi tu parles?

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre.

- Du testament de mon père. Je pensais que l'endroit le plus sûr pour le cacher était ici...

House mit sa bouche sur le coté, pensif.

- Cette endroit est inaccessible à part pour toi. Il n'était pas dit que quelqu'un réussisse à t'allumer, s'il l'avait mit là, son testament n'aurait sans doute jamais été trouvé...

- S'il me donne la succession de son hôpital, je dois le trouver!

House soupira.

- Cuddy, chaque chose en son temps, on détrônera Vogler quand on aura plus la mafia aux fesses.

Un énorme coup contre la porte les fit sursauter.

- Les mur sont insonorisés, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota House.

- Merde, merde merde, il vont s'en prendre à ma mère gémit Lisa.

House serra les dents.

- Non, elle ne sait vraiment rien. Dit il précipitamment, ils vont fouiller sa maison, lui dire de se la fermer et c'est tout. Aide moi à déplacer ça!

* * *

><p>- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez! Sortez de chez moi maintenant, ou...<p>

- Ou quoi, la vieille? On trouve House et le robot que votre mari a fabriqué puis on s'en va, alors dites nous où ils sont!

- Mon mari n'a rien fabriqué, et je ne peux pas blairer House! Ce goy a juste le chic pour attirer des situations comme celle ci! Je préférerais être maudite plutôt que de l'accueillir sous mon toit!

- Je crois pas qu'elle mente Arnello. Dis l'un des mafieux tout bas.

- Moi non plus, mais visiblement, elle sait pas ce qu'il se passe sous son propre toit. Fouillez partout! S'écria Arnello.

- M-mais mais NooOOooooOOOooOon! S'écria Arlène outrée.

A peine 5 minutes plus tard, Arnello, Arlène et deux autre mafieux se retrouvèrent devant une porte en métallique à l'arrière de la maison.

- Et ça c'est quoi? Demanda Arnello, en désignant la porte d'un signe de tête.

- La cave que mon mari a reconvertit en dépotoir et bureau. Seul lui pouvait y entrer, je ferai sans doute forcer la porte un de ces quatre... Répondit Arlène avec un haussement d'épaules.

Un sourire inquiétant étira la bouche d'Arnello.

- Vous savez quoi? On va le faire maintenant.

Les deux autres mafieux donnèrent aussitôt des coups de pied dans la porte, sans beaucoup d'effet.

Arnello se frappa le front.

- Laissez moi faire. grogna t-il en s'éloignant.

Arlène et les deux autres s'écartèrent, fixant le chef de la mafia monter dans le Hummer, et mettre le contact.

- Mais il est...

Ils sautèrent sur le côté alors que le Hummer entrait en collision avec le mur, détruisant tout sur son passage.

* * *

><p>Comment ça, ça vous rappelle un épisode haït de tous? ^^<p>

Je suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais bon je suis un peu en train de me remettre dans le bain ^^  
>La suite ASAP<p>

PS N'oubliez pas la review ^^


	10. Rencontre

**Courrier des lecteurs! Plus long ce coup ci étant que j'ai eu ... plus de 10 reviews XD (et non c'est pas une blague, mais la plus surprise c'est moi ^^)**

**On va commencer par le plus court ^^ (oui en fait 9 review viennent de la même personne voilà une lectrice fidèle ^^)**

**Tipititralala. ****Soulagée ? ^^ Et oui je vous ai pas fait attendre deux (ou trois) mois ce coup ci ^^ Pour le Hummer, j'avais pas l'intention de vous rendre triste, au contraire, j'essaie juste d'appuyer le fait que seul un fou furieux sans scrupules ferait une chose pareille ^^ Quand au génie de Cuddy-père... Sache que les scientifiques actuels sont déjà sur une idées comme ça pour l'invisibilité (sans grands résultats), j'avais lu un article sur le sujet, les inventions incroyables : rendre Harry Potter réél (c'est pas une blague) Ils pourraient aussi faire du papier sur lequel l'encre bouge (avec une durée de vie limité) des hybrides (hypogriffe, griffon centaures) ils ont déjà fait une souris fluorescente en croisant ses gènes avec ceux d'une méduse... on va dire que c'est un début ^^ Et la cape d'invisibilité qui marcherait de la même manière que j'ai décrite... A part pour les souris, ils ont rien fait de très concret encore ^^ (ah ouais, y a aussi la téléportation, mais ça marche pas... du moins pas à grande échelle, dans le sens qu'ils ont réussi à téléporter uniquement quelques cellules, et sur une faible distance... alors imagine un corps humain ^^)**

**Bref c'était science mag en direct, merci beaucoup pour la review, en espérant que le chapitre suivant te plaira aussi =D**

**CoolMHouse. Merci à toi pour ta review, je suis contente (et là c'est général) que mes interaction House/Cuddy vous plaisent =D Rendre les personnages vrais, je crois que c'est l'un des plus grand défis d'un fanfictionneur (et d'un scénariste, mais là ils se sont complétement loupés -_-') Et comme je l'ai expliqué sur Sweetsauce, le Keuwah vient l'amour a ses raisons (tape Keuwah Brenda et tu trouvera la vidéo sur youtube ^^) Vous rirez surement moins dans ce chapitre (normalement XD), mais j'espère qu'il plaira tout autant.  
><strong>

**Lady Bisounours.**** Ouais en effet fatiguée XD Tu vois des néologismes là où y en a pas ^^ Une fic Huddy sans Cuddy ? Challenge Accepted! J'vais le faire tout de suite, et en quelques lignes. (Attention, léger NC ^^) et exclusivement pour vous sur FF net!**

House rejeta la tête en arrière, bouche entrouverte. Les longue caresses devenaient plus insistantes, plus rapides et l'emmenaient lentement vers la délivrance.

- Aaaaah oui. Continuuue souffla-t-il les yeux fermés.

Finallement elle arriva, la délivrance tant attendue.

- Cuddyyyyyyy!

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, sur un Wilson alarmés.

- J'ai cru entendre... Pourquoi t'as crié le nom de Cuddy? Demanda t'il essayant d'éviter de poser son regard sur le membre à l'air de son ami qui le rendait un peu mal à l'aise, et extrêmement jaloux.

House laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- C'est le surnom que j'ai donné à ma main depuis qu'elle est partie.

**Voilààààà c'est fait. Bon où j'en était ... Comment ça c'était pas du Huddy ? ... Passons (j'avoue que j'ai un peu honte de déballer des conneries pareilles XD) Le premier chapitre (ou le prologue, dépend du point de vue) avait pour but de faire croire à la mort de Cuddy -celle qu'on connait- Challenge réussi à 100% pour le moment ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!**

**Et voici le lauréat du jour j'ai nommé EmeuX ^^ Et oui elle (ou il?) a pris le temps de reviewer TOUS les chapitres un par un! * applaudissement* J'avais l'intention de t'envoyer une longue réponse par MP mais devine quoihahaha t'as pas de compte ^^ Donc je vais répondre à tout ici (le courrier des lecteurs n'aura jamais été si long)**

**Prologue: Comme je l'ai dis plus haut le but était de faire croire à la mort de notre Cuddy. Encore un point sur mon tableau des scores XD Quand à Vogler... C'est le parfait méchant quand il s'agit de fric, et de pouvoir (quoique sur le plan du pouvoir, Tritter n'est pas mal non plus) J'ai hâte que Huddy lui botte les fesses ^^**

**Chapitre 1 : Et oui que veux tu, on pousse des coups de gueule, recevons trois reviews de plus pour un chapitre, puis ensuite, ça retourne à la normal (c'est à dire deux... ) Je crois que je vais finir par m'y habituer... Pas besoin de t'excuser, si t'avais pas lu... ^^**

**Si t'as presque tout compris... (précise le presque, je peux encore expliquer ^^) c'est que c'est presque réussi XD. J'ai décidé de faire dans l'originalité (tu devrais t'inscrire sur Sweetsauce forum Huddy huli, tu verras que j'en ai fait d'autres ^^) pour beaucoup de mes fics =).**

**Wilson... Mon perso préféré execo avec Cuddy (House est hors concours) J'adore l'embêter =D (d'ailleurs je crois que mon drabble plus haut le prouve ^^)**

**Chapitre 2 J'avais décidé de faire une Cuddy un peu paumée socialement, mais toujours féminine et comme on l'aime =D (c'est à dire pas celle de la saison 6 ) Ils vont avoir un chemin difficile à parcourir avant que Cuddy n'arrive à la tête du PPTH, mais ça viendra pas de souci ^^ Je suis contente en tout cas que "ma" Cuddy robote te plaise =)**

**Chapitre 3 Cameron... Aaaaaah Cameron (aka Cammoche) La pire blondasse au monde (après Nelie Olson... Comment ça personne connait la petite maison dans la prairie?) J'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire à part que House a toujours les bons arguments avec Wiwi ^^**

**Chapitre 4 (la moitié ^^) Au début, le logo était révélé au même moment que les cannetons le découvrait... Puis pour un effet plus comique, j'ai décidé de le dévoiler qu'à la fin ^^ Ca a bien marché apparement ;) Ne t'inquiète pas, House et Wilson auront une revanche.**

**Chapitre 5 Eeeet oui, je n'ai pas oublié ce mafieux de la saison 1 ^^**

**Chapitre 6 Roooh pourquoi stresser comme ça? XD Si House meurt, plus d'histoire, si Cuddy meure, plus d'histoire, et je suis pas assez vilaine pour la laisser se faire violer ^^ (n'est ce pas Belle Cuddy si tu lis ce message...) J'aime terminer mes chapitres sur des notes plus légères, ça change des cliff hanger ^^**

**Chapitre 7 (on y est presque) Les moments tendres entre House et Cuddy ont vraiment BEAUCOUP manqué dans la série... Au final, on a eu quoi? Quelques plottages par ci par là, le bisou à la jambe dans le 701 et sinon quedal... Je palie à ce manque, Cuddy qui masse la jambe de House par une nuit difficile, ça fait partie de mes fantasmes qui n'auront jamais vu le jour dans la série... (comme Cuddy et House en moto d'ailleurs) J'ai ris toute seule quand j'ai écrit le passage "t'inquiète, j'suis waterproof" ^^ J'imagine bien la tête de House aussi XD**

**Chapitre 8Merci beaucoup du compliment, je vais pas te faire attendre plus ^^ la suite ! NOW!**

**Courrier des lecteurs termined! RER**

* * *

><p>ChapitreIX<p>

Rencontre.

House se plaqua la main droite contre la bouche pour s'empêcher de tousser, resserrant inconsciemment son bras gauche autour de Cuddy.

Il restèrent assis, serrés l'un contre l'autre alors que Arnello sortait du SUV en époussetant son costume, comme si de rien était.  
>Deux mafiosi en état d'émerveillement descendirent l'escalier avec une Arlène furieuse sur les talents.<p>

- Chef, vous avez un sacré style!

House roula des yeux. Tu parles d'un style! Il fallait être taré pour détruire une maison avec une bagnole!

Arlène fixait le contenu de la pièce, bouche bée.

Une table chirurgicale, des gadgets à n'en plus finir, des outils très sophistiqués... Cela ressemblait plus à un labo de la NASA qu'à un débarras.

- Mon dieu Nathan, qu'est ce que tu cachais... Souffla la vieille femme.

- Fouillez partout! Cria Arnello.

House jeta un bref coup d'œil aux piquets.

Il espérait; un : que le champ tiendrait le coup, deux : que personne ne le traverserait, trois qu'ils ne toucheraient pas au bouton.

C'était pas gagné.

Son regard tomba sur Cuddy qui fixait les malfaiteurs, la mâchoire serrée. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, lui faisant signe que-tais toi tout ira bien à moins que tu n'ouvre ta grande cyber-gueule.

Elle lui jeta un regard partagé entre colère et détresse, le patrimoine de son père se faisant détruire sous son nez sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Il devait admettre que c'était rageant.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être là chef!

- Et les dossiers? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Il y a des mots de passe partout, on peut rien voir!

- Alors emportez les disques durs! On verra ce que ça donne avec un décodeur. Se résigna Arnello l'air déçu.

L'un des larbins maugréa.

- Pfff si ça fait la même chose qu'avec... Ourf!

Arnello venait de l'interrompre d'un coup de coude.

- On s'en va, ils ne sont pas ici.

Il remonta dans le Hummer et ressortit en marche arrière.

Les deux larbins se regardèrent, soupirèrent puis partir après leur patron.

* * *

><p>House se permit enfin de reprendre sa respiration.<p>

Arlène était resté plantée au milieu de la pièce, bras ballants, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

C'était rare de la voir comme ça; la seule fois qu'elle avait atteint cet état d'hébétude c'était lorsque House lui avait annoncé la mort de son mari.

- Allez sortez de là maintenant. Dit elle d'une voix sourde.

House et Cuddy se regardèrent, se demandant s'il valait mieux donner la politique du silence ou pas.

- House si c'est moi qui vais vous chercher vous y perdrez un testicule !

House ne bougea pas, bien qu'un léger tremblement de ses sourcils indiquait qu'il prenait la menace au sérieux.

- J'ai vu votre moto.

House roula des yeux, fit signe à Cuddy de ne pas bouger, se leva et traversa le champ.

- Je peux m'approcher sans que vous me pendiez par les intestins où il me faut une marge de sécurité?

Arlène lui jeta un regard à faire froid dans le dos. En cet instant, peu lui importait que House soit sortit de nul part, ou même qu'il ai pu entrer ici, elle le blâmait pour toute la merde qui lui était arrivée ces trois derniers mois.

Il le comprit rapidement quand le poing de la vieille femme entra en collision avec son nez. Il se pencha en avant, ses yeux s'humidifièrent, et trois gouttes de sang atterrirent à leurs pieds.

- Gregory John House! Je peux savoir ce que vous avez dans la tête! Hurla-t-elle approchant l'hystérie.

Il se redressa, se pinçant le nez.

- Sacrée punch. Commenta-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

- Ça ne vous suffisait pas de tuer mon mari, il fallait en plus que vous attiriez des fous furieux chez moi!

- Faut voir le bon côté des choses, maintenant la porte est ouverte.

Il poussa un petit cri apeuré quand elle le saisit par le col.

- Vous allez vous démerder pour remettre ma maison en état, où j'appelle les flics!

- N-Non, deux secondes, je peux expliquer!

Cuddy fixait la scène bouche bée. House ressemblait à un chiot apeuré. Elle se demanda un bref instant si elle était capable de lui faire le même effet.

- Justement! C'est quoi cette histoire de robot! Et ce labo gouvernemental! Cria Arlène.

- Il a rien de gouvernemental, c'est celui de votre mari! Siffla House. Vous m'étranglez!

Arlène le relâcha mais n'arrêta pas de le fixer d'un œil noir.

- Je suis comme vous je viens de découvrir le labo... Commença-t-il.

- Comment êtes vous entré! Le coupa Arlène d'un ton sec.

- J'avais la clé...

- Il a donné la clé à son employé le plus insupportable, mais pas à moi ? S'étrangla Arlène.

- Non! Je l'ai eue... Presque par hasard... Passons. Votre mari à mis au point des technologies jusque là inconnues, forcément ça intéresse les malfaiteurs...

- Quel genre de technologies?

House regarda d'un air désolé le chantier autour de lui.

- J'étais en train de le découvrir... L'invisibilité... Et il a réussi à contourner les trois lois de la robotique. C'est ça qui intéresse les mafieux.

Arlène, toute colère oubliée le fixait bouche bée.

- Quel rapport avec vous?

- La "clé" que j'ai trouvé est aussi le robot qu'il a fabriqué. Ils se sont démerdé pour que je le trouve et le mette en route, parce qu'ils n'en étaient pas capables.

- M-mais... Comment ont ils su que mon mari faisait ces recherches en premiers lieu?

House fronça les sourcils. C'était une bonne question.

- Si le robot est la clé, il devrait être ici non? Demanda Arlène en regardant derrière House avec curiosité.

Et merde, Cuddy ne voudrait pas que ça mère la voit. Mais quel Idiot!

- Euh... Elle est assez timide, alors...

Arlène souffla.

- Vous faites dans le sentimentalisme maintenant? C'est qu'un robot, poussez vous!

Elle l'écarta assez violemment, et s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le champ.

- Sors de là!

House roula des yeux, Lisa ne se laisserait sans doute pas parler comme ça.

Lisa sortit du champ, tête basse.

House resta une fois de plus bouche bée. Elle allait quand même pas se laisser faire?

Arlène jaugea le robot qui lui faisait face, un sourcil arqué.  
>Elle fit un bref signe de tête vers House.<p>

- Comment elle s'appelle?

House serra les dents.

- Demandez le lui! Elle sait parler. Grogna-t-il.

- J-Je m'appelle Lisa. Balbutia Cuddy.

House grimaça. Il était exaspéré de la voir se comporter ainsi - c'était contre sa nature- mais en même temps il avait vraiment mal pour elle. Arlène était loin d'être une enfant de cœur, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Si Arlène était choquée d'entendre le prénom qu'elle aurait donné à sa fille si elle avait vu le jour, elle ne le montra pas.

- Il avait l'intention d'ouvrir une agence de prostitution? Interrogea-t-elle sèchement.

Si Cuddy en était capable, elle aurait sûrement rougit.

- Euh, non, c'est...

House s'interposa.

- C'est votre fille.

Arlène en fut tellement choquée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à le gifler.

- Comment osez vous, fils de...

- Laissez ma mère en dehors de ça. Je pense que vous devriez plutôt vous blâmer. Vous n'avez même pas été capable de voir que votre mari souffrait assez pour essayer de faire vivre votre fille d'une autre manière!

Arlène jeta un regard dégoûté à Lisa.

- Ce tas de ferraille n'a rien de ma Lisa.

- A un patrimoine génétique près. Rétorqua House. Viens Cuddles, on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

- Une seconde!

- Si vous voulez un remboursement envoyez la note à cette adresse : 14 Scott Ln. On s'en va.

House et Cuddy marchèrent rapidement vers la moto.

- Ça s'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais... Commenta House.

- Vous rigolez? S'étrangla Cuddy, c'était une horreur! Elle me déteste!

- Non, je t'assure. Je la connais, elle va repenser à tout ça, revoir les signes qu'elle a manqué avec Nathan, se rendre compte à quel point il souffrait et qu'elle n'avait pas été la pour lui, culpabiliser un bon coup, puis être plus douce à notre prochaine rencontre.

- Si vous le dites...

House lui jeta un regard apeuré.

-Hey, tu fuies là?

Cuddy s'essuya rageusement le visage.

- Non je pleure, sale con!

- Ugh désolé... Je savais pas que tu pouvais...

- C'est justement ça le problème! Vous vous arrêtez tous sur le fait que je suis un robot!

- Désolé Cuddy, mais tu es l'être le plus insolite de la planète. Ton père a été le premier à donner des sentiments à une machine.

- Et c'est sensé me faire du bien?

- Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que les gens mettront du temps à s'adapter.

Cuddy posa son front contre son torse essayant de se calmer. House resta planté comme un piquet, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.  
>Au bout de quelques minutes, Cuddy se redressa, et monta sur la moto.<p>

- On s'en va.

House ne répondit pas et s'installa à son tour, mettant le contact.

- Et House...

- Oui?

- C'est très mal d'avoir donné l'adresse de Wilson à Arlène.

* * *

><p>Je suis juste INCAPABLE de finir sur une note trop sentimental XD (nan je l'ai déjà fait)<p>

RER mes amis! =D


	11. Masterbrain

Salut les gens! Voici le chapitre 10 =D ne me detestez pas trop à la fin ^^

Je vous laisse j'ai un film à voir moi =p

RER

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre X<strong>

**Master Brain**

House jeta son sac sur le lit, content d'avoir trouvé un nouveau coin paumé pour Lisa et lui.

- Vous avez pris une chambre avec un seul lit?

- Officiellement on est mari et femme. Je fais ce que je peux pour brouiller les pistes. Répondit House en enlevant ses chaussures.

Cuddy le regarda se mettre à l'aise sur le matelas et sortir son ordinateur.

- Et là vous faites quoi?

House ne répondit pas, mais tourna l'écran pour s'assurer qu'elle ne voit pas.

- House!

Il se lécha les lèvres.

- Je décompresse.

- Vous allez pas regarder du porno?!

House roula des yeux, mais ne démentit pas.

- Je t'en pris met toi à l'aise. Dit-il simplement en tapotant le matelas à coté de lui.

Cuddy secoua la tête.

- Hors de question que je m'approche de cet écran.

- Il a beau être tactile, il va pas te mordre.

- Comment vous pouvez faire ça sans un moment pareil?

House cliqua sur le lien avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu vois autre chose à faire?

Le regard du diagnosticien scanna rapidement l'écran.

- Demain je suis de sortit. Annonça-t-il en tournant l'écran vers Cuddy.

Cuddy plissa des yeux. Une liste de conférences avec l'emblème du PPTH en haut à gauche de l'écran, mais pas le moindre signe de fille nue.

- Vous vous êtes encore foutu de moi! L'accusa-t-elle.

House hocha la tête avec un sourire niais.

- Pourquoi ces conférences vous intéressent-t-elles? Interrogea Cuddy, essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

- Vogler va présenter officiellement mon remplaçant à la communauté médicale. Je voudrais pas rater ça! Expliqua House d'un ton faussement enjoué.

- Vous êtes maso, c'est ça?

House secoua la tête.

- Ce truc est peut-être waterproof, mais il a forcément une faille, et je vais la trouver.

- On a pas plus important à faire?

House secoua à nouveau la tête, ne pouvant réprimer un soupire.

- Non. Justement. Mais si on peut rien faire contre Arnello, on doit pouvoir commencer à penser au cas de Vogler. Je suis certain qu'on peut trouver un moyen de le discréditer auprès du conseil d'administration.

- Qui ne vous porte pas dans son cœur. Rappela Cuddy.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai Wilson. Sourit House. Et lui, malgré ses airs de Bisounours, c'est un fourbe qui a de l'influence.

Lisa ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Je lui dirai que vous le complimentez dans son dos, ça lui fera très plaisir.

- Nope. Tu le verras pas, parce que tu viendras pas.

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il leva un doigt pour lui faire signe de se taire.

- Je préfère éviter que tu te fasses remarquer pour le moment. Je t'imagine bien au buffet debout sans rien manger alors que tout le monde d=te regarde avec curiosité...

- Je peux manger! C'est juste que j'en ai pas besoin, et mes papilles sont pas exactement développées! Se défendit Cuddy.

House haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ça avant?

- C'était utile?

- Non. Mais je suis curieux. Et tu es fascinante.

Cuddy rougit légèrement.

- Deux compliments en moins d'un quart d'heure, vous battez tous vos records.

- Profite, ça arrive aussi souvent que Wilson a une partie de jambes en l'air.

- Là je vous reconnais mieux.

- Tout ça pour dire : demain tu restes ici. Trancha House.

- J'ai pas à vous obéir. Répliqua Lisa.

House se passa une main agacée sur le visage.

- D'accord. Mais t'as intérêt à faire profil bas.

Cuddy donna un coup de poing en l'air en signe de victoire pendant qu'il ne la regardait pas.

* * *

><p>House et Cuddy entrèrent dans la salle du buffet, bras dessus bras dessous, cherchant Wilson du regard.<p>

Ils retrouvèrent celui ci au bar, sirotant une bière, en grande conversation avec une sexagénaire qui avait sans doute dévalisé une bijouterie après s'être versé un pot de peinture sur la tête.

- ... Vous êtes un homme très courageux docteur Wilson, ce ne doit pas être facile de s'occuper de cas désespérés. Roucoulait la vieille femme.

Wilson haussa les épaules modestement.

- Vous savez, la cancérologie fait de grand progrès, et même s'il reste des cancers incurables, ils sont de plus en plus rares.

Le pot de peinture lui pinça la joue avec affection.

- Je suis toujours heureuse de voir des jeunes gens capables de garder bonne figure dans l'adversité.

Wilson lui adressa le sourire le plus sincère qu'il pouvait concocter, s'excusa et se précipita vers House et Cuddy.

- Pitié sortez moi de là. Gémit-il.

- T'es pas content? T'as déjà une touche! Ricana House.

- C'est toi le gérontophile pas moi! Réplique Wilson en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Cuddy fit un pas en arrière.

- Moins elles ont de dents, plus elles m'excitent! Renchérit House.

Cuddy fit un autre pas en arrière.

- T'enfuies pas Lisa, c'est la vieille qui m'a fait des avances, pas le contraire! Appela House.

Wilson le regarda, sourcils levé.

- Lisa?

- Je vais pas l'appeler par son nom de famille ici. Marmonna House.

- Je vais prendre l'air. Dit la concernée, vous voulez venir?

House s'assit sur un tabouret.

- J'ai trouvé mon endroit préféré, je reste là jusqu'au début du prochain épisode d'hypocrisie land.

Wilson roula des yeux mais son sourire montrait qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

- Si tu as besoin de nous, on est sur le balcon de mon bureau. Annonça-t-il, emmenant Cuddy avec lui.

- N'en profitez pas pour vous tripoter! S'écria House alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Il se tourna vers le bar.

- Il vient ce verre?

Le barman lui jeta un regard agacé, avant de sortir une bouteille de Scotch.

- Ce n'est que le début de soirée, et vous êtes là?

House poussa un soupir, et se retourna pour regarder son interlocuteur.

- Salut, Ed! Belle soirée, un peu pompeuse à mon goût...

- Il me semblait vous avoir dit de ne pas remettre les pieds ici. Répondit Vogler avec son calme habituel.

- Si vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne il ne fallait pas ouvrir cette soirée au publique. Fit remarquer House en prenant son verre. Et je ne voulais pas rater votre tas de ferraille.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ratez Gregory.

House haussa un sourcil.

- Par exemple le fait que les robots ne sont pas admis en tant que visiteurs.

House s'efforça de rester impassible.

- Ça tombe bien je suis entièrement de chair et d'os... et de bois. Répondit-il en montrant sa canne.

Vogler lui adressa un sourire faussement compatissant et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du diagnosticien.

- J'espère que vous me présenterez Lisa, elle semble si charmante...

House soutint son regard, rassemblant toute la haine qu'il avait pour se type dans ses yeux.

- Je lui en toucherai un mot. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir, Ed. En tant que médecin elle a horreur des administrateurs corrompus qui arrivent même à polluer les meilleurs docteurs.

Vogler lui adressa un deuxième sourire froid, limite prédateur, tapota son épaule, et s'éloigna en direction de l'estrade.

House expira longuement, fourra un billet dans la main du barman, se leva et sortit de la pièce aussi vite que sa jambe le permettait.

Dès qu'il fut dehors, il sortit son téléphone.

- Appelle Wilson. Commanda-t-il précipitamment.

Environ 30 secondes plus tard, la voix de Wilson retentit.

- House?

- Désolé d'interrompre les préliminaires, commença House, masquant son soulagement. Mais changement de plan. Fais sortir Lisa d'ici.

- Quoi? Mais...

- Écoute. Je sais pas comment, mais Vogler est au courant, et vu qu'il n' y a pas grand...

Il sentit une douleur vive dans le cou, et une décharge électrique lui parcourir l'échine.

* * *

><p>- House? House?<p>

Wilson tourna un regard inquiet vers Cuddy.

- Il ne répond plus.

Cuddy se tordait les mains.

- Oh mon Dieu, ils ont du l'assommer. Gémit-elle. Ou pire si ça se trouve...

Wilson leva une main.

- On se calme! Il faut commencer par vous sortir d'ici, c'est vous qu'ils veulent. Dès que vous êtes en lieu sûr, j'appelle la police.

- Mais, vous risquez d'incriminer House!

Wilson serra les dents.

- Pour le moment je m'inquiète pour sa vie, il risque d'aller en prison, mais si on ne fait rien on est sûrs qu'il va mourir!

Un coup sur la porte de l'ancien bureau de House les fit sursauter.

- Ils essaient de la défoncer. Constata Cuddy.

Wilson l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans son bureau, ferma la porte du balcon à clé, et ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir, regardant brièvement si un mafieux y faisait le guet.

- Ils sont plus bêtes que je croyais. Marmonna-t-il. Venez!

Ils se jetèrent sur les escaliers, descendirent les marches à toutes jambes et coururent en direction de la sortie du personnel.

- Docteur Wilson! Où courrez vous comme ça?

Wilson serra les dents sachant très bien que Vogler n'était pas là pour leur dire je t'aime.

- Urgence familiale. Répondit-il brièvement. Désolé, Mr Vogler, mais ma femme et moi ne pouvons pas rester.

Il prit Cuddy par la taille pour appuyer son propos. Cuddy n'avait pas trop besoin de se forcer pour avoir l'air bouleversé, ce qui -espérait-il- les rendraient assez crédibles auprès des gens tout autour.

Cuddy se retint de rouler les yeux. Ils la voulaient tous pour femme, ou quoi? Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un groupe d'échangistes.

Elle renifla légèrement.

- Ma.. mère a fait un AVC, elle est à Princeton General, il faut que j'y aille au plus vite... Expliqua-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Vogler fit comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

- Dans ce cas je vous souhaite bon courage James, à vous et à votre... Femme.

Wilson inclina légèrement la tête.

- Merci monsieur.

Il s'éloignèrent rapidement.

- C'était quoi ça? Siffla Cuddy aussi bas qu'elle le pouvait.

- Il pouvait pas faire une scène en publique. Répondit l'oncologue entre ses dents. C'est sur le parking et en route qu'on va avoir des problèmes.

La poigne de Cuddy se resserra sur son bras.

- Vous inquiétez pas, je vous protégerez.

- Boy scout... Marmonna Cuddy avec un léger sourire.

Il allèrent au pas de course jusqu'à la voiture de Wilson., se jetèrent dans l'habitacle et décolèrent.

- Appelez la police. Dit Wilson en passant son téléphone à Cuddy.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'une masse énorme les percutaient à toute vitesse.

* * *

><p>Quand Wilson ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva nez à nez avec...<p>

- House?!

- T'avais pas compris quand j'ai dit "Fais sortir Lisa d'ici"? Gronda celui-ci.

Wilson remarqua que le débit de ses mots était plus lent que d'habitude.

- Ils t'ont drogué? Demandé-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Choc élec-trique. Répondit le diagnosticien butant sur les deux consonnes. Mais ça va passer.

- Et Lisa?! S'écria Wilson se redressant brusquement.

La pièce se mit à tourner et il serait sans doute tomber en arrière si House et Lisa ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Du calme. Vous avez une légère commotion cérébrale, et avez perdu pas mal de sang. Expliqua Cuddy. Je suis là, et je vais bien.

- Il s'est passé quoi?

- Le hummer de Arnello nous a fait crasher. Ils nous ont mis là en attendant Vogler. Vous avez une méchante coupure à l'abdomen, ils m'ont donné de quoi suturer...

- "Là"?

House et Cuddy haussèrent les épaules.

- "En attendant Vogler?"

- Mouais. Dit House. C-c'est le cerveau. Je sais pas comment il a ent-endu parler de Cuddy...

- Mais il veut se débarrasser de moi, et peut-être même récupérer ma mémoire interne. Si le testament de mon père est dedans...

- Il aura effacé toute trace de vos droits de succession. Termina Wilson, sourcils froncés. Et Arnello, aura la possibilité de faire une armée de robots malfaiteurs.

House s'adossa au mur.

- L'avantage, c'est qu'on a enfin quelque chose pour le faire tomber.

Wilson ricana, puis grimaça de douleur à cause de son ventre.

- Faudrait... Commencer par... sortir d'ici.

Le verrou tourna.

Wilson serra les dents.

- Trop tard.

House prit sa décision en un quart de seconde. Il se jeta sur Cuddy et lui planta deux doigts à l'arrière de la nuque.


	12. Truth

Et voilà la suite ! XD  
>Je vais pas répondre à tout comme ça, ça me semble impossible ^^ (n'est-ce pas Emeux je répondrai à tes questions par MP x) ) alors je fait un grand merci général ^^ Les reviews sont mon carburant ^^<br>Et coco... non ne compare pas aux Avengers... Non non ^^ 

* * *

><p>Chapter XI<p>

Truth

- J'suis désolé Cuddy. Souffla House en l'allongeant lentement par terre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Arnello, Vogler, et deux autres hommes armés de blaster E11.

- Alors vous am-enez le grand c-comité? On sait jamais, au cas où v-vous seriez pas capable de maît-riser un boiteux, un blessé et une f-fille. Les salua House.

- Le bégaiement enlève beaucoup à votre prestance Gregory. Commenta Vogler peu impressionné.

Le regard d'Arnello était concentré derrière le diagnosticien.

- Pourquoi elle bouge pas?!

House leva un sourcil.

- Un tr-r-ruc, ça s'appelle d-dormir!

Arnello poussa House sur le côté et se pencha sur Lisa.

- Il est désactivé Monsieur.

- Elle... Marmonna Wilson.

Vogler tourna son regard vers House.

- Rallumez le.

House soutint son regard, la mâchoire serrée. Il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir prit la bonne décision. Vogler était manifestement prêt à tout - même à s'allier à la mafia- pour récupérer Cuddy. Et comme s'ils étaient pas assez dans le pétrin, Wilson était avec eux et qui plus est, blessé!

- Non.

Arnello prit le fusil des mains de son larbins et tira dans la jambe de Wilson. L'oncologue poussa un cri de douleur, essayant de se recroqueviller sur lui même, mais les sutures de son ventre le stoppèrent.

- Le prochain coup je vise le bras. Menaça Arnello. Ce serait dommage d'avoir un ami estropié et manchot, non?

- F-faites ce que vous voulez. J'en fous. Répondit simplement House.

- Allons... Vous ne voudriez pas l'handicap de votre ami sur ...

- J'en ai ab-solument rien à fout-re de lui! On n'est p-pas amis, on ne la jamais été! Juste un porte-monnaie, rien d'autre. Coupa House avec agacement.

- T'es... Une enflure... Gémit Wilson.

- Et toi un at-tardé! J'te fais faire ce que j'veux! Rétorqua House, lui jetant un regard noir.

Arnello releva légèrement son blaster.

- Je pourrais viser la tête, on verra ce que vous...

Vogler lui passa devant et lui fit baisser son arme.

- Non moi ça ne me surprend pas.

Vogler s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où House était assis, prenant plaisir à le dominer autant par la hauteur que par la situation.

- Vous aviez l'intention de me faire tomber depuis le début je suppose...

- Lisa con-tient des informations capit-ales pour ça, n'est-ce pas? Répondit House. Vous avez découvert son exis-t-tence et v-voulu récup-érer ces infos pour vous assurez qu'elles dis-paraissent. Dans ce cas là pourquoi ne pas l'avoir sim-plement détruite? Parce qu'en réa-lité c'est vous le big boss de la mafia, pas Arnello, et vous êtes in-t-téressé par les prouesses de Nathan Cuddy... Et là, j'extr-apole un peu, mais... C'est plutôt fac-c-ile de nos jours de faire des cultures de Negleria, et de les in-oculer à quelqu'un... Non?

Vogler pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

- Vous extrapolez bien, Gregory. Dommage que là où vous en êtes, ça ne vous servira à rien.

- Alors j'ai raison? Vous av-vez rendu Cuddy malade! Je me disais bien que sa mort tom-bait trop bien pour vous... Vous avez tenté de l'en-rôler et il a refusé! Alors vous l'avez tué pour ef-facer les traces! Accusa House.

- Je vous rendrez votre place si vous vous joignez à nous. Allumez ce robot. Répondit Vogler, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

- Vous me tuerez dès que vous aur-ez eu ce que vous v-voulez. Répliqua House. Dans tout les cas, il est hors de ques-tion que je travaille avec vous. De quelque man-ière que ce soit!

Vogler secoua la tête, un air faussement désolé plaqué sur le visage.

- Vous êtes obstiné. Mais moins que moi. C'est vraiment dommage. Nous vous ferons allumer le robot d'une manière, ou d'une autre.

- Ça sera pas en m'agi-itant une sucette sous le nez.

- J'ai compris cela.

House s'adossa au mur, le défiant du regard.

- On frappera jusqu'à ce que vous coopériez.

- Va falloir me tab-basser à mort dans ce cas là. Contra le diagnosticien.

- Vous êtes trop narcissique pour vous laisser tuer.

- Dit-il en regardant un miroir.

Arnello ne put s'empêcher un petit rire à celle là. Vogler lui jeta un regard froid.

- Je vous laisse l'honneur Bill.

Arnello passa devant Vogler et se plaça devant House.

- On p-peut faire vite BILL? Je suis pas fan des préli-minaires.

Arnello fit un signe de tête aux deux autres.

- Levez le.

Les deux mafieux parcoururent la distance entre eux et House en deux pas, le prirent sous les bras et le forcèrent à se mettre sur ses pieds.

- On va jouer à un jeu House. Vous devez rester debout. A chaque fois que mes hommes doivent vous empêcher de tomber, j'utilise mon tazer.

- Ça a l'air super f...

Le poing de Arnello lui coupa le souffle. Il se pencha en avant, luttant pour rester sur ses jambes.

- Arrêtez! Cria Wilson.

Vogler tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Merci de me rappeler votre présence, James je vous avais presque oublié.

- Ne faites de mal à personne... Gémit l'oncologue.

Arnello leva un sourcil.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire, il a clairement dit que vous n'étiez pas amis.

- Et vous l'avez cru? Vous êtes vraiment naïf...

- Non, nous sommes réalistes. Répondit Vogler. Gregory et moi sommes en réalité très similaires. Tout est buiseness, votre "amitié", son implication avec le robot, ses patients, tout est pour son intérêt personnel.

- Prix No-nobel de psychologie... Ed. Vous... m'av-ez bien c-cerné. Haleta House.

- Il voulait jute détourner votre attention de moi. Marmonna Wilson. T'es vraiment idiot House.

- Dit celui qui a prouvé son efficacité maintes et maintes fois aujourd'hui.

Arnello fit taire House d'un coup de poing au visage.

- Le bouton est derrière la nuque!

- WILSON JE TE HAIS!

- Tu bégaies plus toi?

- Ton efficacité-mètre vient de passer en dessous de 0!

Arnello poussa violemment House qui s'écrasa par terre et glissa la main derrière la nuque de Cuddy.

- Depuis le début... Siffla-t-il.

Il pressa le bouton.

- Début du scan...  
>Un rayon lumineux jaillit de ses yeux et passa sur le visage de Arnello.<p>

- Identification: Bill Arnello.

- Qu'est-ce que... Grommela Arnello.

- Accès : refusé.

Arnello se tourna vers Vogler, l'air interrogateur.

- Utilisez Gregory. Ordonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Arnello attrapa House par le colle, le mit à genoux à coté de Cuddy, l'attrapa par les cheveux et le força à regarder le visage de Lisa.

- Appuie sur le bouton. Ordonna-t-il à l'un des larbins.

Le mafioso s'exécuta et une fois de plus la voix de Cuddy annonça le début du scan.

- Identification: Gregory House.

House ferma les yeux dépité. Il allait tuer Wilson.

- Accès : refusé.

Il rouvrit les yeux stupéfait.

- Qu-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire! Cria Arnello.

House fronça les sourcils.

- J'suis pas mécano, mais... Je crois qu'elle boude.

La voix de Lisa les fit sursauter.

- Procédure d'auto destruction : enclenchée. Explosion dans 5 minutes.

- KEUWAH ?! Hurlèrent House et Wilson à l'unisson.

- Sortez de la pièce! Cria Vogler.

Arnello pâlit.

- Chef... On est au dessus de la réserve.

Vogler jura. Il sortit son téléphone, tapa un numéro à toute vitesse et cria:

- Il faut évacuer le bâtiment. Tout va sauter!

House et Wilson se regardèrent.

- Et nous ?

- Ça ou un laser dans la tête c'est pareil. Répondit Arnello.

Il sortit après Vogler les deux larbins sur les talons.

- Auto-destruction dans 3 minutes...

- Putain, Lisa t'as un rouage qui a pété? Arrête de déconner! Cria House en l'attrapant par les épaules et en la secouant.

- Krrrr..rrr... dans 1 minute.

- T'es content de toi? On a 2 minutes en moins maintenant! Cria Wilson.

- Ça fait 2 minutes en moins de t'entendre chialer... marmonna House.

Il se leva et s'accroupit près de Wilson.

- On va sortir d'ici, maintenant debout!

- Mais... Ma jambe!

- Joue pas la carte de l'estropié avec moi! Debout! Rugit House en le tirant par un bras.

- M-mon ventre.

- Explosion dans 30 secondes...

House retourna vers Lisa.

- Sérieux, arrête ce cirque! C'est moi! Vogler et Arnello sont partis, tu risque plus rien! Tu vas nous tuer tous les trois!

-10...

- House fuis...

- 9 ...

- J'ai le profil du mec qui va partir à toutes jambes?!

- 8 ...

- Essaye au moins!

- 7...

- Je suis boiteux! Y a pas moyen que j'échappe à une explosion imminente!

-6...5...4...3

- House je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé!

- 2...

- KEUWAH?

- 1...

House et Wilson fermèrent les yeux.

Ils entendirent un grand éclat de rire féminin. Les deux médecins rouvrirent les yeux, stupéfaits.

- C'était. Le. Meilleur. Moment. De toute. Ma. Vie.

House se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Elle m'a eu. Elle m'a eu. Elle m'a eu.

Lisa se leva et lui tendit la main.

- On peut partir maintenant? Cette endroit m'insupporte.

- M'approche pas, sorcière! S'écria Le diagnosticien.

Cuddy se tourna vers Wilson et lui tendit la main. Il accepta son aide et se leva difficilement.

- "Je t'ai toujours aimé", hein? Ricana House.

- Je disais pas ça dans le sens que tu crois... Grogna l'oncologue.

- Moi j'ai bien ris. Commenta Cuddy en passant le bras de Wilson autour de ses épaules.

House s'appuya au mur pour se lever et boita difficilement jusqu'à la porte. Il passa sa tête dans le couloir.

- Les rats ont quitté le navire...

- Faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital. Wilson va pas tarder à s'évanouir.

- On sait pas où on est, ils nous ont prit nos téléphones, je suis estropié, et Wilson est blessé. Quoi de mieux! Pesta House.

- Le bâtiments est vide, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il n' y a pas eu d'explosion. Y a forcément un téléphone quelque part par ici, on appelle la police, et on leur demande de tracer l'appel.

- Vas-y c'est toi la plus rapide. Répondit House. On te suis ... de loin.

House prit le relais avec Wilson, et Cuddy partit en courant vers la cage d'escalier. 

* * *

><p>Me suis bien marré. J'espère que vous aussi. Et désolée pour le craquage ^^ (et j'ai encore eu l'opportunité de faire référence à la stupidité des scénariste )<br>_


	13. No Reason

Bonjour les geeeennnns *insert sourire débile here*  
>voilà enfin (ou pas) la suite =D<br>J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le pondre j'avoue,mais au finale je suis pas mécontente ^^  
>bref enjoy! <p>

* * *

><p>Chapter XII<p>

No reason

Cuddy monta les marches deux à deux, ses talons dans une main. Elle atterrit dans un couloir long et sombre troué de nombreuses portes sur les côtés, le tout avec un arrière goût de film d'horreur.  
>Peurs enfantines mises de côtés, elle poussa la première porte qui produisit un grincement sinistre.<p>

Gardant à l'esprit que les garçons comptaient sur elle, elle pénétra dans la pièce et appuya sur l'interrupteur.  
>Sa mâchoire tomba littéralement devant la quantité de feuilles sous son nez. Elle ignorait que Arnello et ses hommes pouvaient avoir la main verte!<br>Elle se détourna de la multitude d'étoiles à sept branches et ouvrit la porte en face.

Une pièce vide semble-t-il exception faite de la chaise en son centre et des taches de sang séché qui se détachaient du sol blanc cassé.

Lisa referma la porte, dégoûtée et continua sa quête aussi vite que possible. 

* * *

><p>- A-Attends, une petite... minute. Réclama Wilson, le souffle court.<p>

House non plus n'en menait pas large, mais il était plus doué pour le cacher.

- C'est la 5ème pause Wilson, et étant donné qu'on a monté 5 marches, ça en fait UNE par marche! Le temps qu'on soit en haut, on sera morts de vieillesse!

- T'as déjà pris une balle dans ta vie? Siffla Wilson.

- Nan, mais ma jambe me donne une idée de ce que ça peut être tous les jours. Marmonna House, en rajustant sa prise sur Wilson.

- On n'y arrivera jamais. Soupira l'oncologue.

House le lâcha et il tomba sur le derrière presque sans bruit.

- Mon coccyx! Cria Wilson.

- Mes oreilles! Rétorqua House.

Wilson se redressa difficilement et s'adossa au mur.

- C'est malin, maintenant, tu vas devoir me relever.

- Je vais te laisser là.

L'oncologue le fixa longuement.

- Et en plus... Tu plaisantes pas!?

- Nope. Confirma House très sérieusement. Y a très peu de chances que la police arrive avant Vogler et Arnello...

- Alors tu vas me laisser tout seul en première ligne! S'indigna Wilson.

- Ben ouais, "les femmes et les Jimmy" d'abord, c'est pour que les requins n'ai plus faim après, c'est bien connu.

Jimmy essaya faiblement de lui donner un coup de pied.

- En... Enfoiré!

House se mit hors de portée et pris mine de réfléchir.

- Ou bien... Je pourrais descendre aussi vite que possible et aller récupérer de quoi nous défendre dans leur cache d'armes...

Son ami le regarda un instant, la bouche stupidement ouverte puis hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- Oui, oui tu devrais faire ça.

House descendit les 5 marches posant brièvement (faut pas abuser non plus) sa main sur l'épaule de Wilson, et disparut dans la cage d'escalier. 

* * *

><p>La descente des escaliers fut beaucoup plus rapide que le serait la montée dans quelques minutes, mais House préférait ne pas y penser. Tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit c'est que Wilson était en haut dans un piteux état et prêt à se faire massacrer comme un agneau à l'abattoir.<p>

Le diagnosticien ouvrit la porte à la volée et ne put empêcher un petit cri de surprise devant l'arsenal qui se présentait à lui.

Il était presque sûr qu'il ne saurait jamais se servir de la plupart des armes (malgré sa grande expérience en jeu-vidéo), mais au moins il réussirait à mettre la frousse à Vogler.

Il trouva un étagère avec plusieurs fusils semblables à celui que les mafieux avaient utilisé sur Wilson. Il en pris un, un boîtier de recharge qu'il fourra dans sa poche, passa la bandoulière pour la mettre dans son dos , goba une Vicodine, et ressortit en direction des escaliers.

House jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre : environ 5 minutes depuis la soit disant explosion de Cuddy, elle avait écourté son compte à rebours de 2, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle aurait dû exploser i minutes.

Ils n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer et ils ne seraient pas contents.

Se tenant difficilement contre le mur, il grimpa la première volé de marche, goba une deuxième pilule pour faire bonne mesure, puis continua son ascension. 

* * *

><p>Cuddy pénétra dans la dernière pièce, les doigts croisés.<br>Toutes les salles traversées jusqu'à maintenant avaient été vides exception faite de celle qui devait servir de chambre de torture, celle avec les jolies plantes, une autre ressemblant à une salle de repos (machine à café, frigo, donuts ect) et une contenant un amas d'objets -de valeur sans aucun doute- dont Arnello ne devait plus savoir que faire.

Lisa ne put empêcher un grand sourire en voyant le contenu de la pièce.

Ça ressemblait en tout point à un bureau d'administrateur, (sans doute les locaux de Vogler) mais le plus beau était sans doute le téléphone qui trônait entre le pot à crayon et l'ordinateur.

Cuddy se rua sur l'appareil et composa fébrilement le 911.

- Service des urgences de Princeton, quel est votre problème? Interrogea une voix robotisé.

- La mafia! Et un gros ... administrateur véreux, j'sais pas où j'suis, je sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils reviennent... Déblatéra Lisa.

- Mise en communication avec le département de police de Princeton. Répondit le robot d'un ton monotone.

Toute bien élevée qu'elle était, Lisa laissa échapper un juron. Elle ré-expliqua sa situation plus posément à un standardiste peu réveillé qui lui demanda de laisser le téléphone allumé.

Elle soupira de soulagement. C'était presque fini, ils seraient tous (relativement) sains et saufs. Elle décida d'aller voir si House et Wilson allaient bien, une détonation l'arrêta nette.

Lisa retint son souffle quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'arme qui avait été utilisé contre Wilson répondre.

Elle sortit de la pièce en courant, ne sachant pas trop en quoi elle serait utile, mais voulant au moins s'assurer que House allait bien... Et Wilson aussi. 

* * *

><p>Le tir l'avait manqué de peu. Il avait récupéré un Wilson à demi conscient un peu plus haut dans les escaliers (apparemment, celui ci avait profité de son absence pour se hisser de quelques marches) et l'avait traîné jusqu'au premier palier.<p>

La porte avait alors volé en éclat et un Arnello vraiment en colère était entré avec ses deux acolytes habituels et Vogler qui soufflait comme un bœuf.

House jeta Wilson sans plus de cérémonie à l'abri derrière l'angle du mur, le rejoint, empoigna le blaster dans son dos et tira une rafale à l'aveuglette laissant seulement son bras dépasser du mur. Il entendit un cri - de surprise pas de douleur- puis un bref silence, suivit de la voix d'Arnello.

- C'est pas la peine House, on est en surnombre!

- J'ai pas signé pour le rôle de mouton à l'abattoir. Grogna celui ci.

A peine eut il fini de parler qu'une masse lui tomba dessus. Il poussa un petit cri, noyé dans celui bien plus long et strident de la masse en question, perdit l'équilibre, battit des bras pour le retrouver et bascula dans les escalier pour finir en bas sur le ventre avec Cuddy sur le dos.

- Bien jouééé. Grogna-t-il, partagé entre douleur et fureur.

Une paire de chaussures cirées apparurent devant son nez.

- Eh bien, ça facilite les choses.

Cuddy s'enleva de lui en vitesse et il se redressa dans un craquement d'os.

- Pose ton arme. Requit Arnello en pointant son fusil entre ses deux yeux.

House poussa un long soupir et posa le blaster par terre.

- C'est une excellente opportunité. Sourit Arnello. Ça fait longtemps que je veux tester cette arme sur une cible vivante, mais je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion.

House jeta un regard méfiant au fusil. A première vue ça ressemblait à une arme ordinaire, mais le rayon qui l'avait manqué 2 minutes plus tôt avait laissé un trou profond et fumant dans le mur.

- Je vous présente la toute dernière invention dans le marché de l'armement : le disrupteur Tenloss. Annonça fièrement Arnello.

- Rien à foutre. Grogna House en se relevant péniblement.

- A ce qu'il paraît, cette arme peut désintégrer entièrement un corps humain si utilisée à pleine puissance. Continua le mafieux caressant l'arme du bout des doigts. Elle a également une portée proche de l'infini ce qui permet des élimination rapides et discrètes.

- Pas besoin de faire la pub on va pas l'acheter. Fit remarquer House.

- On va commencer par la puissance minimale.

Cuddy se planta entre les deux.

- A-Arrêtez ça.

Arnello poussa un soupir d'agacement et jeta un coup d'œil vers ses deux hommes.  
>Ils attrapèrent Cuddy par les bras et l'éloignèrent du diagnosticien et de leur chef, gardant les yeux fixés sur l'arme avec un grand intérêt.<p>

- J'm'attendais plutôt à des chocolats de la part d'un ancien pa...

Cuddy poussa un cri quand le rayon traversa le côté droit du diagnosticien.

Arnello planta ses yeux dans ceux de House, embrumés par la douleur et sa perte de conscience imminente.

- C'est tellement cruel... Qui voudrait vous faire du mal? Demanda Vogler sarcastiquement.  
>Arnello tira une deuxième fois et House perdit connaissance. <p>

* * *

><p>Si vous aviez un doute avant, maintenant vous savez pourquoi le chapitre s'appelle No Reason ^^<p>

Je tiens à préciser que le fusil blaster E11 est la propriété de lucasfilm...euh... Disney et des Stormtrooper, quant au disrupteur Tenloss, il sort d'un des jeu Star Wars (jedi knight) je sais pas si il existe ailleurs que dans ce jeu

Bon merci d'avoir lu et please oubliez pas la review


	14. Docteur Cuddy

Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa (c'est ma faute c'est ma très grande faute) pour le délais, j'ai du mal à être motivée ces derniers temps, mais j'ai juré de finir mes fics (et c'est grave parce que j'ai des idées pour des nouvelles ^^)  
>Bref Cyber Life est bientôt finie heureusement (ou pas ^^), je pense qu'un ou deux chapitres pourront la conclure.<p>

Pour ceux qui lisent Tooth and Claw : non, je n'ai pas oublié, ça viendra, j'ai l'intention de finir ma trad avant, comme ça mes moments créatifs ne seront pris que par T&C et j'arriverai éventuellement à la finir ^^ (Contrairement à Cyber Life, on en est loin!)

Je vais pas vous faire mariner dans mes problèmes de fanfictionneuse plus longtemps, place à la suite =D

**(Et une review en partant ce serait sympa)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre XIII<p>

Docteur Cuddy

Cuddy voulut se précipiter sur le corps du diagnosticien, mais les deux paires de bras la maintenaient trop fermement.

Arnello se tourna vers eux.

- Va chercher Wilson et ramène le. Ordonna-t-il avec un signe de tête vers les escaliers.

L'armoire à glace lâcha Lisa puis grimpa la volée de marches avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Son sourire s'effaça quand un pied s'écrasa contre son entrejambe, le faisant tomber vers l'arrière, dans la cage d'escalier.

Cuddy soupira de soulagement: Wilson avait retrouvé ses esprits apparemment. Mais il risquait de les perdre assez vite, songea-t-elle sombrement en voyant Vogler ramasser l'arme du mafieux K.O et monter les marches en marmonnant un chapelet de jurons.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle gagne du temps, sinon ses deux amis allaient y passer. Inspirant un grand coup, elle leva le pied et enfonça son talon dans la chaussure du type qui la maintenait.

Le mafieux poussa un cri de douleur, pour faire bonne mesure elle lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac et profita qu'il ait lâché prise pour se retourner et le pousser en arrière.

L'homme roula au sol, tenant son pied probablement fracturé. Cuddy se tourna vers Arnello qui n'avait pas réagit, n'osant pas tirer de peur de perdre des données importante.

- Dites à Vogler de laisser tomber ou je me court-circuite.

Arnello se tourna vers la cage d'escalier.

- J'ai entendu. Dit Vogler. Vas-y, ça ne me dérange pas du moment que ta mémoire est détruite.

- Tiens, vous m'adressez la parole mainte...

Sa voix fut couverte par celle d'Arnello.

- Vogler, on avait un accord! S'écria celui ci.

L'homme d'affaire se tourna vers lui.

- Si elle met sa menace à exécution, elle ne pourra pas sauver House et Wilson.

- Quoique je fasse, vous les tuerez, mais il y a au moins une chose que je peux vous empêcher d'avoir et c'est l'héritage de mon père. Rétorqua Cuddy.

Vogler lui adressa un sourire mauvais.

- J'ai son hôpital.

- Plus pour longtemps! Chantonna-t-elle, la voix couverte par les sirènes de police.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent bouches bées, se demandant comment elle avait fait ça, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait largement eu le temps d'appeler à l'aide pendant qu'ils fuyaient sa soit disant auto-destruction.

La porte vola en éclat avec un "Police de Princeton, les mains en l'air!", Arnello fit volte face, prêt à tirer, mais se retrouver nez à nez avec trois robots-policiers armés le dissuada, Cuddy se jeta au sol, posant deux doigts contre la carotide de House, soulagée de trouver un pouls malgré les trous qui perçaient son abdomen et son cou, Vogler monta une volée de marche, ramassa Wilson par la peau du cou et pointa son blaster contre sa tempe d'un air menaçant.

- N'approchez pas! S'écria-t-il d'un air menaçant, tout en grimpant les marche à reculons.

- Veuillez poser votre arme Mr Vogler, il n'y a aucune issue. Ordonna la voix mécanisée du robot.

- Si vous tentez de m'arrêter je l'abats! Cria Vogler.

Cuddy serra les dents. Il était clair que Vogler était complètement paniqué, ce qui n'allait pas bien avec une arme dans la main et le doigt sur la gâchette. Elle tourna la tête vers les robots, notant que l'un d'eux avait reculé pour contacter une ambulance, mais les deux restants ne bougeaient pas appliquant sans doute une procédure programmée en eux pour les cas de prise d'otages.

- Nous n'hésiterons pas à faire feu si vous attentez à la vie de qui que ce soit, Mr Vogler. Dit finalement la voix mécanique.

Cuddy redressa brusquement la tête.

- Ne le tuez pas, une réaction nerveuse et le coup va partir tout seul! Cria-t-elle.

- Voilà enfin une IA pas complètement foiré. Railla Vogler. Vous récupérerez l'oncologue quand je serai en lieu sûr.

- Il sera mort d'ici là! Cria Cuddy.

- Si c'est le cas, il n'y aura que le PPTH pour le regretter. Répondit la voix de Vogler depuis la cage d'escalier.

La sirène d'une ambulance retentit, faisant sursauter Cuddy qui reporta immédiatement son regard sur House.

Elle rencontra du bleu.

- H-House?

- Hey...

- Les secours sont là, restez éveillé.

- Sûr... Veux pas rater la séquence princesse Wilson en détresse... Marmonna-t-il, ses yeux se refermant.

- HOUSE! Vous m'écoutez pour une fois?! Restez éveillé.

House rouvrit les yeux avec un grognement de douleur.

Deux ambulanciers munis d'un brancard accoururent, et s'agenouillèrent près d'eux.

- Écartez vous Madame. Demanda doucement mais fermement l'un d'eux.

Cuddy recula à contre cœur, mais fut stoppée par la voix de House.

- Je veux Dr Cuddy sur mon cas.

- Je suis désolé, mais il ne pourra pas... Commença l'ambulancier.

Cuddy se racla la gorge.

- Je... Je crois qu'il parle de moi.

L'ambulancier se tourna vers House comme pour demander confirmation, mais celui ci avait à nouveau perdu connaissance.

- Montez dans l'ambulance, on vous rejoint.

* * *

><p>- House, House!<p>

House grogna, levant une main pour bloquer la lumière qui lui brûlait les yeux.

- Enlaivmoassa! Gémit-il.

- Vous avez l'air en forme pour un type qui revient d'entre les morts. Fit remarquer une voix d'homme à l'accent australien.

House ouvrit les yeux.

- Un organe manquant à l'appel?

- Non. Mais vous avez fait un arrêt et au vu de vos antécédents médicaux on a dût mettre un pacemaker provisoire, votre rythme cardiaque passer d'un extrème à l'autre sans arrêt. Expliqua Chase. Vous n'avez pas perdu trop de sang, malgré le fait que les tirs vous en complètement traversé.

- C'est parce que la chaleur du rayon a cautérisé la plaie. Intervint Cuddy. C'est le principal défaut de ce fusil dont Arnello semblait si fier... Il pourrait plus servir d'instrument chirurgical que d'arme.

- Bref, on a réparé les lésion, boosté votre cœur et refermé. Vous êtes en assez bonne santé pour botter les fesses de votre rival mécanique. Termina Chase avec un fin sourire.

House s'enfonça dans l'oreiller, satisfait de ces nouvelles. Il se redressa brusquement à peine 5 secondes plus tard.

- Et Wilson? Au dernière nouvelle il était pris en otage par Jabba le Hutt.

Chase fronça les sourcil.

- Qui?

Le diagnosticien roula des yeux.

- Rappelez moi de vous virer quand je serai à nouveau chef de service. Où est Wilson?

Cuddy posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

- Il va bien aussi. Vogler n'a rien pu lui faire.

- Ho... Alors il est en taule.

- Non, il est mort. Grimaça Cuddy. Les policiers avaient encerclé tout le bâtiment, il n'y avait aucune issue, que ce soit par les air ou au sol. Apparemment, il voulait s'enfuir grâce à un hélico posé sur le toit. Les policiers s'y étaient embusqués, et lui sont tombé dessus dès qu'il a lâché Wilson. Il... Il a sauté.

House lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Mr Je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde s'est suicidé?

Cuddy hocha la tête.

- Il a préféré une mort rapide à la perpétuité.

House fronça les sourcil.

- Quel imbécile... D'après toi, est-ce que l'atterrissage a été plutôt clean, ou est ce que ses tripes se sont répandues sur plusieurs mètres?

- House! C'est répugnant! S'écrièrent Cuddy et Chase en même temps.

- Désolé d'avoir du mal à ressentir de la compassion pour ce type. Grogna House en s'installant plus confortablement dans le lit, son visage montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout.

Chase accrocha le dossier au bout du lit.

- Je vais voir comment se porte Wilson, Cuddy se charge de votre cas, alors si vous avez des questions adressez vous à elle.

La porte coulissante se ferma doucement derrière lui.

- Et le mafieux? Demanda House après un moment de silence.

- Il attend de passer devant le juge, je suppose. On va sûrement servir de témoins.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, Cuddy tourna la tête vers le diagnosticien et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il luttait difficilement contre le sommeil.

- Je vais vous laisser dormir.

Elle se leva sans bruit, et partit vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds.

- Eyh... Je voulais te dire...

Cuddy se retourna, l'air interrogateur. House fixait un point sur sa droite, quelque part entre la fenêtre et armoire.

- Ça te va pas trop mal la blouse blanche...

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas le bouton review, ça motive.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut People! J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire cette suite pour une raison inconnue ^^' le temps d'attente s'est fait sentir du coup, mais rassurez vous, j'ai pas l'intention de vous faire poireauter des mois pour la fin :p**

**Sinon je l'ai sans doute déjà dit mais je finirai TOUTES mes fics (trad et pas trad) des que je finie Cyber Life, je m'attaque à Redemption et Tooth and Claw, so have no fear Huddy buddies**

**Autre chose. Ce n'est qu'une idée qu'a germé dans mon cerveau malade, mais que penseriez vous d'une version inversée de Cyber Life? Je m'explique : à la base j'avais 2 idées de scénarios différents, l'un mettant Cuddy en androïde ultra-sophistiqué, l'autre House. J'ai longuement hésité sur lequel prendre puis je suis allée avec le premier au final (celui que vous avez lu quoi ^^) Mais bon, ça vaut le coup de l'écrire surtout si ça vous intéresse.**

**Autre idée que j'ai eu : un prequel pour The Great Escape. Histoire de raconter plus en détail ce qu'il s'est passé en prison et dans l'HP (Je connais une sadique qui va dire oui *cough*Juicism*cough*) Cette idée est moins élaborée (j'aime ce mot) que la précédente, mais encore une fois, si ça vous intéresse j'y penserai plus longuement, et peut-être que la fic verra le jour ^^**

**Aussi envie de traduire quelques OS (plus de multichapter, c'est trop prise de tête, sauf s'ils sont courts ^^) je pense entre autre à althingsdecent (je lui ai envoyé un MP pour savoir si elle est d'accord, j'attends la réponse) mais si vous en connaissez des sympas n'hésitez pas à partager :p**

**Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dis, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions :) **

**A bientôt!**

Chapitre XIV

* * *

><p>- Tout est en ordre. Vous pourrez sortir de l'hôpital demain matin. Annonça Cameron avec un sourire.<p>

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaine que House était cloué dans un lit à l'hôpital, à regarder des soaps débiles et à terroriser les infirmières.

- Pas trop tôt. Grogna-t-il. Je commençait à croire que vous me gardiez ici rien que pour me faire des yeux de cocker.

Cameron lui lança un regard se voulant énervé mais qui ne fit que renforcer ses suspicions.

- Si je n'avais pas été là les infirmières vous auraient sûrement jeté dehors à l'heure qu'il est.

- Dire que je ne demandais que ça.

Cameron roula des yeux et sortit de la chambre d'un pas vif, prête à sauver les chatons du quartier.

House se mis en position semi-allongé et alluma la télé, content d'être débarrassé de tous ceux qui pourraient importuner son visionnage de Prescription Passion. Sa satisfaction s'effondra quand la porte coulissa et un fauteuil roulant chargé d'un oncologue fut poussé dans la pièce par une brune en blouse.

- NooOOoooOOOn, j'peux pas avoir la paix pour 20 petites minutes ? Gémit House

- Le replay, ça existe, House. Et vous voudriez sûrement savoir que l'hôpital recherche un nouveau doyen... Commença Cuddy calmement.

- Je m'en doutais un peu puisque l'une des qualités requises pour ce job, c'est d'être _vivant. _Coupa House, en montant le son de la télé.

-... Et que je fais partie des candidates pour la place.

House tourna la tête vers elle, ayant perdu tout son intérêt pour la série.

- Ils ne t'ont pas écartée à cause de ton manque d'expérience ?

- Non! Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient faire à la base, mais Wilson et moi avons fouillé ma mémoire interne... A défaut d'y trouver un testament, on a eu une lettre de recommandation très convaincante, et pas tout à fait légale en ma faveur...

- Cuddy a inventé une carrière à Lisa. Intervint Wilson avec un sourire impressionné. Apparemment vous auriez été à la Fac ensemble.

- Hopkins ?

- Non, Michigan. Corrigea Cuddy. Et j'aurais dirigé le service d'endocrinologie d'un hôpital en Californie, où je me serais fait de l'expérience en tant qu'administratrice. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais mon père à réussi à mettre mon nom dans les archives de cet hôpital.

House secoua la tête, amusé.

- Il est encore plus magouilleur que moi. J'espère qu'il a bien calculé son coup, parce que j'ai pas envie de devoir te cacher à la police. La mafia, ça m'a suffit.

Son regard se porta sur Wilson.

- C'est quoi ce sourire niais ?

- Rien, je me disais juste que c'était mignon... Expliqua l'oncologue avec un sourire rêveur.

- Cameron t'a hypnotisé ?

- C'est un peu comme si tu venais de lui dire que tu seras toujours là pour elle.

House poussa un grognement de mépris, reportant son regard sur la télévision. Cuddy avait baissé les yeux, mal à l'aise. Elle aussi l'avait compris comme ça, et ne pas pouvoir rendre la pareil à House la gênait affreusement.

- Rends moi mon job quand tu seras engagé, ce sera suffisant.

Lisa sourit, c'était presque flippant d'être à coté de quelqu'un de si perspicace.

- Je trouverai les bons arguments.

- Commence par mon corps de rêve, ça marchera pour les membres féminins du conseil d'administration.

- Et Jeffrey. Ajouta Wilson. Son compter que vous aurez mon appuis.

- Waw merci Wilson! Répliqua House, feignant l'étonnement.

- Sans compter que ton équipe a envoyé une plainte au conseil au sujet de ton "remplaçant". Ils soutiennent que si tu avais été là, tu aurais remarqué un symptôme qu'eux n'avait pas vu sur leur dernier patient, ce qui lui aurait évité plusieurs jours à l'hôpital et des tas d'examens invasifs.

- C'était quoi le symptôme ?

- Délires et photophobie. Chase a fini par comprendre en parlant à la femme du patient, et quand Foreman lui a dit qu'il avait abandonné le vélo pour des sports d'intérieur.

House hocha la tête avec appréciation. Les canetons commençaient à se débrouiller.

- Pour le moment ce n'est qu'un cas isolé, mais je suis sûr qu'il y en aura d'autres. Ajouta Wilson. Sans compter que la police fait une enquête sur Vogler et qu'ils pourraient bien en venir à confisquer le robot.

- Ça serait pas mal. Approuva Cuddy. Cet hôpital est trop petit pour deux robots.

- Tu pourrais le saboter toi même, si tu deviens doyenne t'auras plein d'occasions! Proposa House avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je saurai convaincre le conseil de s'en débarrasser de manière légale et non violente. Répondit-elle avec un petit rire. L'argument phare étant que les donneurs préfèrent un diagnosticien de renommée mondiale à une machine. Des machines ont en voit partout, c'est pas le cas des génies.

House soupira.

- Si seulement j'avais eu un dictaphone. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on admet à quel point je suis parfait.

- J'ai jamais dis ça.

Une infirmière entra avec un plateau chargé de nourriture.

- Le repas du soir, Dr House, essayez au moins de goûter cette fois ci.

- Mais Mmaaaan, j'aime pas la bouillasse verte! Geint House.

L'infirmière l'ignora et se tourna vers Wilson avec un grand sourire.

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse votre repas ici, ou vous mangerez dans votre chambre, Docteur Wilson?

- Ici, merci. Répondit Wilson rendant le sourire. Mais enlevez la purée de carottes, j'ai horreur de ça.

- Bien sûr.

House regarda l'interaction bouche bée, les sourcils froncés avec indignation.

- Elle veut coucher avec toi. Dit-il platement quand elle fut partie.

- Y a que toi pour déduire ça d'une simple histoire de bouffe. Soupira Wilson. Et elle sait que je suis marié.

- En 3 semaines, ta femme t'as visité combien de fois? Demanda House avec un regard qui en disait long.

Wilson soupira.

- Deux. Une fois pour me dire que t'étais un poison et qu'il fallait qu'on coupe les ponts, une fois pour poser les papiers de divorces. Admit-il. Maintenant tu peux te foutre de ma gueule pour avoir raté mon 3ème mariage.

- Non, je vais juste regarder ma série. Répondit House en s'installant plus confortablement.

- L'infirmière n'a pas dit que tu devais manger?

- J'ai des larbins, et il servent à quelque chose. Répondit House alors que Chase entrait avec un sandwich dans une main, une canette de soda dans l'autre. Je vous montre pas la sortie.

- Il y a autre chose que je dois vous dire House. Commença Cuddy. J'ai trouvé une maison, je viendrai chercher mes affaires demain après midi.

House ne lâcha pas la télé des yeux mâchant bruyamment.

- M'okay.

Cuddy sortie avec Wilson laissant House seul dans son lit.

- Et merde. Grogna-t-il.


	16. Condition Humaine

Suite et fin les amis

Encore désolé pour les délais

Please ne vous offusquez pas en cas de grosse faute de grammaire/conjugaison, je suis trop crevée pour me relire ^^'

Anyway,

RER

ChapitreXV

Condition Humaine

- T'en fais pas pour ton appart, j'ai demandé à ton équipe de ranger. Dit Wilson tout cherchant la clé de l'appartement de House sur son trousseau.

- Tu les a payé combien pour qu'ils rendent ce service? Interrogea House, appuyé sur ses béquilles.

Wilson suspendit sa canne provisoire à son bras droit et ouvrit la porte de la main gauche.

- Contrairement à toi je sais demander les choses gentiment...

House poussa un soupir.

- Quel horreur! C'est tellement bien rangé que je vais plus m'y retrouver !

House s'approcha du piano, les yeux plissés, inspectant la surface noire à la recherche de la moindre petite trace de doigts.

- Le frigo est vide! Geint Wilson depuis la cuisine.

Satisfait de son inspection, House se retourna.

- Cuddy était bien là non?

- Elle mange pas. Rappela Wilson.

- Duh.

Wilson sortit son portable pour commander une pizza tandis que House allait vérifier l'état de sa chambre.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le lit fait et les draps lisses et s'empressa de les décoincer de dessous le matelas et de les jeter en boule dans un coin du lit.

- Ça fait plus moi, comme ça. Commenta-t-il en ressortant.

Son regard se posa involontairement sur le tas de cartons posé contre le mur. Cuddy allait venir dans l'après-midi pour les récupérer et s'installer chez elle.

Une part de lui voulait égoïstement saboter ses plans, une autre, plus chevaleresque savait qu'il devrait la laisser partir. Il fallait qu'elle fasse sa propre vie. Un jour. Dans longtemps. Et après tout, elle lui avait promis un emploi au PPTH avec elle. C'est pas comme si leurs adieux seraient définitifs.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il commençait à penser comme Cameron. Un exorcisme était à prévoir.

Ses pensées affligeantes furent interrompues par la sonnette - le livreur de pizza - et le pas inégal de Wilson qui allait ouvrir.

- HOUSE A TABLE!

- J'suis derrière toi. Répondit House en lui prenant le carton des mains. Il boitilla difficilement vers le canapé, suivi de près par l'oncologue.

Celui ci ouvrit les boites et pausa un instant, savourant l'odeur du fromages de chèvre grillé, avant de prendre une part et de la déguster lentement.

House grimaça, ouvrit le carton de la spéciale "Amoureux de viandes", mangea la première part en deux bouchées puis passa à la suivante.

- Alors, Cuddy prendra ses affaires quand?

- J'en sais rien. Répondit House avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Tu va l'aider?

House lança un regard vers sa canne, puis un vers Wilson, sourcil haussé.

- Ok. Question stupide. Mais... Tu vas lui dire quelque chose?

- Comme quoi?

House enfourna sa dernière part alors que Wilson cherchait ses mots.

- Ça va être... Déroutant pour elle. Tu penses qu'elle est prête à vivre toute seule?

- Elle a affronté une armée de mafiosi. Je pense qu'un déménagement ne lui fait pas peur.

La sonnette retentit.

- Quand on parle du robot. Fit House en se levant.

Cuddy entra rapidement, enlevant les quelques flocons de neiges accrochés à son manteau.

- Votre perron est entièrement verglacé, j'ai failli finir par terre.

House haussa les épaules.

- Ma voisine m'aime pas.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas le rapport entre ce deux éléments.

Wilson clarifia pour elle :

- Elle a pris l'habitude de jeter de l'eau sur les escaliers les nuits où il gèle. House l'a jamais dénoncée.

- C'est parce que le spectacle du concierge enquêtant en vain pour trouver le coupable est trop divertissant pour être abandonné... On n'est pas la pour parler de la voisine. Tes cartons sont là où tu les as laissé Cuddles, et comme il se trouve que tes deux seuls amis de la gente masculine ont une ou deux pattes folles, tu vas devoir te démerder toute seule.

- Quel esprit chevaleresque, je suis impressionnée. S'exclama Cuddy en roulant des yeux.

-Je vis pour servir! Répondit House en décapsulant une bière.

Cuddy partit dans le couloir récupérer ses cartons puis passa rapidement devant eux pour rejoindre sa voiture.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu as hâte de te barrer! S'exclama House alors qu'elle passait pour la troisième fois. Et au fait, quand tu as acheté tous ces trucs ?

- J'ai pas passé mes trois dernières semaines au lit! répliqua Cuddy en passant la porte d'entrée.

Wilson forma un "oh!" avec sa bouche et House fronça les sourcils. Comme si c'était de leur faute!

Cette pensée indignée fut interrompue par un fracas assourdissant et un craquement à glacer le sang.

Les deux médecins restèrent un moment figés de peur de ce qu'ils allaient trouver en allant dehors, puis l'instinct repris le dessus et ils se mirent en action. L'un s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol, tandis que l'autre, plus habitué à avoir une patte folle saisissait ses béquilles et boitillait aussi vite que possible vers la porte.

Wilson se redressa tant bien que mal alors que House menait une Cuddy à l'air contrarié dans le salon.

- T-Tout va bien?

- Je me suis cassé le poignet répondit Cuddy d'un ton égal.

- Oh! Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital! S'exclama Wilson, manquant de tomber à nouveau.

- Une fois là bas, pense à appeler un garagiste! Railla House.

Wilson se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil au poignet de Cuddy.

- M-m-m-mais c'est une fracture ouverte! Comment vous faites pour rester si calme!

Cuddy pointa House du doigt.

- Il va me réparer!

- Keuwah? Moi? Y a marqué Tony Stark sur ma tronche ?

- Je suis anatomiquement presque correcte, ça devrait aller! Le rassura Cuddy. Puis vous connaissant, vous mourez d'envie d'en savoir plus sur la façon dont je suis faite.

House détourna les yeux. C'était pas faux, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait disséquer Cuddy.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Wilson, gicle.

- Mais pourquoi?!

- C'est pas un spectacle pour les femmelettes!

Wilson poussa un long soupir, réussi finalement à se mettre sur ses pieds et alla dans la cuisine.

Cuddy haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir assisté à une scène éminemment sexiste?

- C'est pas parce que la place de Wilson est dans la cuisine que c'est le cas de toutes les autres femmes. Répondit House avec un regard qui en disait long.

Il alluma une lampe, mis la luminosité à fond et tourna la luière sur le poignet de Lisa.

- Je vais devoir élargir un peu plus. Marmonna-t-il l'air concentré.

- Faites ce qu'il faut. Dit simplement Cuddy, peu impressionnée.

House leva la tête légèrement énervé.

- Tu sais que c'est ultra traumatisant cette manière que tu as de rester impassible malgré le fait que l'un de tes os sors de ton bras?

- Je n'ai pas mal, je n'y peut rien.

House rassembla les fils comparant les bouts. Elle s'était pas loupée.

- Et bien je peux te dire que n'importe quel pair de gros bras ultra macho serait en train de pleurer sa mère si il avait ça.

- Vous avez déjà eu une fracture ouverte?

House ne répondit pas, trop occupé avec la soudure de l'un des "ligaments" de Cuddy.

- Vous aviez quel âge?

- Trop petit. Je me rappelle juste du chocolat que ma mère a fait pour me consoler. Répondit House en dégageant un peu de fumée du revers de la main.

Il prit une aiguille et la planta dans le bout du petit doigts de Cuddy.

- Les réflexes ont l'air bons, j'suis trop fort!

Cuddy ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir à quelques chose.

- House, puisque ça vous intéresse et que vous semblait doué pour ça... Vous pourriez... Me finir?

House regarda Cuddy bouche bée, pour finalement lâcher :

- T'es très bien comme t'es, pas besoin que je te finisse!

Cuddy prit le faire à souder encore chaud et se le posa sur le bras.

- HEY! Mais t'es malade!

- Depuis que vous m'avez dit que je ne pouvais pas comprendre votre douleur... et donc votre addiction. Mais... Je veux comprendre!

- D'habitude c'est moi qui ait un comportement suicidaire pour le bien du savoir!

- Je suis censé être humaine! La douleur devrait faire parti de moi tout comme elle fait parti des milliards de gens sur cette planète!

House lui prit le fer à souder des mains et l'éteint d'un geste brusque.

- Ça n'a rien de sexy.

- Et les challenges?

- Il ne s'agit pas de ce que je veux, mais de toi!

- Exactement! Puis...

Cuddy approcha doucement sa bouche de l'oreille de House.

- ... Si vous réussissez à m'installer un centre nerveux sensitif, peut-être pourrai-je ressentir aussi du plaisir...

House déglutit.

- Je me mets au boulot tout de suite.

Cuddy lui sourit.

- Si vous me cherchez je serai chez moi.

N'oubliez pas la review en partant merci ^^


End file.
